Aunque todo me falte
by Keyag
Summary: Ella es una belle del sur, él un yankee con corazón escocés, a pesar de que parece que todo está en su contra, ellos lucharán por su amor, sabiendo que ni el odio o todo lo que habían perdido importa, porque su amor es todo lo que tienen, y lo único que puede salvarlos. Aportación navideña, para mis rubios preferidos.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic es un verdadero milagro de navidad, porque logró que tú y yo trabajáramos juntas como hace algunos meses no sucedía, y por eso mi corazón está lleno de gratitud. Luv ya C.**

 **Creo que todas saben que no ha sido un año sencillo para mí, y sé que no soy la única, pero, tan solo hace algunas semanas me preguntaba si acaso volvería a escribir, si crearía una nueva historia, o solo terminaría RAA y YNTE, y he aquí un nuevo bebé.**

 **Debo decir que es un proyecto ambicioso, algo que me cautivó, aún no está terminado, por supuesto, hay esté y un capítulo más y estoy trabajándolo.**

 **Es un trabajo dedicado a todas y cada una de ustedes, que leen lo que hago, a quienes dejan reviews, a quienes leen en silencio, a esas lindas amigas que son fieles, y han estado al pendiente de mí, a cada Albertfan que lucha por que el verdadero final de la historia sea evidente, e incluso a mis haters, de las cuales últimamente solo me ha tocado ver a una por el foro de RAA.**

 **Humildemente les dejo mi aportación a la dinámica navideña. Espero que les guste, y si es así, e encantará leerlas en los reviews.**

 **Le mando abrazos y bendiciones, y espero que está historia toque sus corazones.**

 **Con amor.**

 **KeyAg**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Navidad 1874 en algún lugar cerca del río Avon.**

 _Candy miró a su alrededor, el gran salón estaba hermosamente decorado, las guirnaldas navideñas colocadas en cada puerta, el enorme abeto en el centro de la lujosa habitación decorada con finos muebles de excelente madera, brocados, y sedas._

 _Todo estaba listo, aliso los sedosos pliegues de su vestido verde de estar en casa, el lujoso material crujía suavemente mientras caminaba, había pasado toda la mañana haciendo que la casa se viese espectacular, las chicas del servicio aún andaban de arriba abajo acomodando cosas, y Candy podía oler la fragancia de las múltiples delicias que se estaban cocinando._

 _Caminó con paso lento, observando con atención los diferentes detalles de la habitación, esos que la hacían no solo hermosa, sino acogedora, íntima, un lugar familiar. Los cálidos tapetes, las mullidas alfombras, los cuadros de la familia, y en el lugar de honor sobre la chimenea, el enorme lienzo que tanto amaba, el marco de hoja de oro de líneas sencillas y simples, los tonos verdes y frescos, al centro la enorme casa de líneas clásicas, las típicas columnas blancas, el techo de dos aguas, una hermosa plantación del sur, rodeada de árboles de camelias, las enormes flores blancas coronando los árboles de manera majestuosa._

 _Al ver el óleo Candy casi podía sentir la humedad del ambiente, la calidez, podía oler la humedad de la tierra roja típica del sur, esa tierra rica que traía abundancia a los plantadores del sur, esos caballeros andantes de otro tiempo, que erguían su orgullosa cabeza con un código inquebrantable, único, un código de damas y caballeros, que, con esos tonos suaves y melódicos, tan propios de la costa, vivían en otro tiempo._

 _Ahora todo eso se había ido… el sur en el que ella había crecido ya no existía, todo era parte de un viejo recuerdo, no todo era en sí malo, pero tantas perdidas, tanto dolor y sacrificio hecho por todos aquellos que alguna una vez había amado, los confederados habían pagado un precio muy alto en nombre de la libertad, que al final de todo había significado simplemente no más esclavitud, porque la realidad era que aquellos sacrificios no se habían traducido en que ahora todos vivieran en un país libre, igualitario y fraterno, de ser así su corazón se hubiese llenado de sincera alegría, porque todo ese dolor, pérdidas y desarraigo habrían valido la pena, pero, en su lugar había una profunda tristeza, el saber que la suave y armoniosa belleza del antiguo reino se había difuminado para siempre, siendo reemplazado por una tierra de "libertad"… donde los negros, si bien ahora no eran esclavos, tampoco tenían igualdad de derechos, dónde sus propios compatriotas los otrora caballeros y damas del sur estaban aplastados por la bota yankee que les quitaba todos sus derechos, tan solo por haber pretendido defender su país, su honor, sus creencias y dónde el Ku kux klan, imponía sus propias leyes, sobre los negros y sobre todos aquellos considerados "traidores a la patria", ella lo sabía de sobra, había sido víctima de quienes consideraba sus amigos de otro tiempo, sus vecinos, aquellos que habían sido sus compañeros de juegos del pasado ahora se habían vuelto contra ella, al final el estandarte de igualdad que habían enarbolado los yankees, había sido una mera excusa, para no permitir la secesión… si, hacia una vida de todo aquello y ella había pagado el precio de todo, de defender en lo que creía, de sus principios, de su libertad y de su amor por un hombre que el sur jamás aprobaría para ella ..._

 _Hoy la plantación de su infancia, "Magnolia", ya no existía_ _,_ _lo último que ella había visto era el esqueleto de su amada casa, ennegrecida por las llamas, completamente saqueada, hecha una ruina, la majestuosa construcción clásica que había sobrevivido a el ejercito yankee, no había podido contra el odio de sus compatriotas que la consideraban, pero que una prostituta, era una traidora que se había atrevido a enamorarse de un yankee, y por lo tanto era una desgracia que mancillara el legado de generaciones de White-Sloanes, llevando a vivir bajo ese mismo techo sagrado a un bárbaro, una paria social, alguien que aborrecían con todo su ser, por representar todo lo que odiaban, un yankee… las llamas se llevaron consigo sus recuerdos, la felicidad familiar compartida, todo aquello que le era conocido y amado, pero el destino tenía un plan para ella y la vida jamás quita, sin dar nada a cambio, al final del día, la vida había sido generosa y tanto ella como su amado habían escapado a salvo de toda esa locura de odio y destrucción de ese delirio de odio, ruinas y venganza, con profundo dolor y tristeza, se habían dado cuenta que si querían vivir sin las sombras del pasado y el supuesto crimen que representaban sus respectivos orígenes, debían empezar de nuevo, en un país diferente, un país en donde la amargura producto de las heridas de la cruel guerra no separaran a hombres y mujeres solo por su procedencia, un país dónde la sociedad no los condenara por amarse, a pesar de que él era un yankee, y ella una belle del sur._

 _Él, William Albert Andrew, un hombre rico y joven, proveniente de una poderosa y antigua familia escocesa, con sangre noble corriendo por sus venas, pero que había nacido en el norte, ese norte que se atrevió a soñar un sueño de libertad, de igualdad, por el cual, él sin importar el costo personal, había pagado el precio en carne propia._

 _Ella, la hija de un rico plantador, poseedor de miles de esclavos, y una riqueza que parecía ser infinita, pero que resultó ser menos cuantiosa en cuanto los bonos confederados perdieron su valor, aunque su padre había sido más inteligente que los demás, y había hecho inversiones en oro, no solo en bonos confederados. Pero su riqueza estaba construida sobre generaciones de dolor ajeno, y Candy había estado segura de que, toda esa sangre derramada, toda la injusticia, el dolor, y sufrimiento que hacer su fortuna a costa de la infelicidad de otros traía, había terminado por cobrarle factura, John White-Sloane, había perdido a su mujer prematuramente un par de años antes de la guerra, así como a cada uno de sus tres hijos varones durante la guerra, y al final había perdido su propia vida, dejando a sus dos hijas huérfanas y a la merced de los yankees conquistadores._

 _Candice White-Sloane había sido educada como una dama sureña, una fina y refinada señorita, enseñada a sonreír, cantar hermoso, y verse bella, ninguna otra mujer había tenido más pretendientes, ni vestidos más hermosos, sabía fingir fragilidad para complacer a un hombre, pero también ser fuerte, había dirigido sin obvio esfuerzo la enorme plantación de su padre a la muerte de su madre, con tan solo quince años, era buena, dulce y humilde, sin embargo, poco de eso le había servido durante los años de la guerra… había tenido que aprender mucho durante ese tiempo, mucho que no le habían enseñado..._

 _Pasó su mano por la repisa de la chimenea, donde muchos daguerrotipos estaban amorosamente colocados para así recordar…. recordar los momentos felices, y a todos los que ya no estaban con ellos… su padre, sus hermanos, su madre… por un momento las lágrimas amenazaron con rodar por sus ojos, pero los pequeños pasos presurosos, y las risas frescas llegaron a sus oídos junto con la grave y sedosa voz que hacía latir su corazón aceleradamente, no solo hoy, sino desde la primera vez que lo vio, alto, gallardo, rubio como el sol, guapo como clásica estatua griega, tan perfecto como el David de DaVinci del que ella se había enamorado durante su tour por el viejo mundo, el hombre perfecto en la fiesta de año nuevo en New York, cuyo único defecto era ir vestido con el aborrecido uniforme azul oscuro del ejercito del norte… Candy recordó como verlo la había dejado sin aliento por su presencia, e inundado su corazón de terror al mismo tiempo._

 _La presencia en "Magnolia" del teniente coronel William Albert Andrew y su regimiento, podía solo significar más muerte y más dolor… o eso era lo que ella había creído, pero había estado tan equivocada, tan placenteramente equivocada._

 _Mamá… - la aflautada voz infantil la llamó devolviéndola a la realidad._

 _Camille, estoy acá, pero dile a papá que cierre los ojos antes de entrar…_

 _¿Qué tramas ahora mi princesa? – esa grave voz que la volvía loca y hacía temblar sus piernas aún ahora, años de casados y dos hijos después._

 _Candy se apresuró a encontrarse con su familia. Tratando de evitar que vieran antes de tiempo la sorpresa que había preparado._

 _Ahí estaba él, su presencia masculina y su fragancia llenaban el aire, vestía pantalones café y chaqueta de tweed, las botas altas enmarcaban sus piernas, habían estado fuera cabalgando, él y sus hijos. Su pequeña princesa rubia, y su apuesto príncipe castaño._

 _Antes de que ella pudiese decir palabra, él la tomó en sus brazos y la besó con intensidad, de esa forma que hacía sentir sus piernas débiles._

 _Te extrañé… - le dijo él con simpleza._

 _Lo sé, amor mío, yo también, pero ahora la sorpresa está lista.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa cómplice, Albert sabía de qué se trataba la sorpresa, por eso había llevado a los niños a pasear, para darle tiempo a Candy de prepararlo todo._

 _¿Una sorpresa? ¿escucharon Ethan y Camille? Mamá nos tiene una sorpresa… - les dijo con fingida sorpresa y genuina emoción a los pequeños._

 _¡Una sorpresa de navidad! – gritaron los niños al unísono mientras brincaban alegremente, eran gemelos no idénticos, tenían siete años, y estaban llenos de vida, de felicidad…_

 _¿Vendrá tía Patty? – preguntó la niña que adoraba a su tía._

 _¿Tío Stear? – Ethan admiraba a su ocurrente tío inventor._

 _Más tarde, mis amores, la sorpresa de ahora es solo para nosotros, vengan._

 _Albert observó a los niños seguir a su madre, y disfrutó del cuadro con indolencia, eran felices, después de todo la señora fortuna se había dignado en concederles felicidad, más allá de lo que habían imaginado._

 _Ella volteó para verlo con esos hermosos ojos verdes brillando traviesamente, y esa sonrisa invitante, le dijo con los melódicos tonos producto de su crianza Charlestoniana._

 _¿Vienes?_

 _Siempre._

 _Candy abrió la puerta y el paraíso apareció ante ellos, la habitación estaba transformada, las suaves luces brillaban, los alegres ornamentos dorados, rojos y verdes colocados estratégicamente… todo era perfecto, un hermoso sueño hecho realidad..._

 **1866 en algún lugar de Carolina del Sur.**

Sí tan solo no hubiese sido un sueño… Candy abrió los ojos, y titiritó por el frío, los cálidos brazos de Albert la rodeaban, pero la humedad se colaba hasta sus huesos, su estómago rugió de hambre, el miedo y la incertidumbre se colaron en su psiquis.

¿Otra pesadilla? – preguntó él mientras besaba su dorada coronilla.

Creo que peor que una pesadilla en estos momentos… - le respondió ella con amargura.

¿Qué sucede mi amor? – su tono amoroso la conmovía.

Estábamos a salvo, éramos felices… - un sollozo cortó su garganta.

Te juro por mi vida que un día no muy lejano estaremos a salvo, y que seremos felices amor mío. –

Candy se volvió y miró sus ojos azules…

Te amo… soy feliz a tu lado.

Te daré la vida de princesa a la que estás acostumbrada, te cuidaré, y protegeré, no tendremos que huir más… ¿qué más había en tus sueños?

No era solo la casa… había niños, gemelos, una niña y un niño… -

Albert llevó su mano a su vientre y besó su nuca con suavidad.

También seremos padres amor mío, la vida nos regresará a manos llenas lo que nos ha sido quitado… me encargaré de eso… - su voz sonaba cansada, y eso la hizo sentir culpable, el día había sido terriblemente pesado, y él no estaba bien, Candy acarició su cansado rostro y le dijo suavemente.

Duerme, mi amor, necesitas el descanso… perdóname por despertarte… - él la atrajo un poco más, el cansancio del día, y su herida aún no sanada pesaban…pero ella era su todo, y por ella daría la vida de ser necesario.

Te amo Candice White-Sloane. -

Y yo a ti, William Albert Andrew. –

Se acurrucaron juntos para brindarse calor bajo la delgada manta, rogando al cielo en silencio que las ruinas que los ocultaban los mantuvieran seguros por al menos un par de días más, para así recuperar sus fuerzas, y poder luchar juntos por su amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! me dejaron sin palabras ante su entusiasta respuesta, no sé que decir, la misión es terminar en 10 capítulos para el 15 de diciembre, espero lograrlo.**

 **Les mando un enorme abrazo, y mi más sincero y humilde agradecimiento ante su acogida.**

 **No puedo decirles cuando publicaré, porque es tan pronto vaya terminando, así que estén pendientes.**

 **C, eres increíble, como siempre.**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **KeyAg**

 **Capítulo 2**

Al caminar por el bosque cercano al río Avon de pronto se llega a un claro en medio de los más tupidos árboles y un aparente espejismo se descubre, una construcción sacada de otro lugar y tiempo, las blancas columnas clásicas, y la forma de la construcción lo hacía recordar a uno las casas señoriales del viejo sur.

Su tamaño no era el que debería ser, era lo que muchos llamaban un _Folly,_ una construcción a escala, cuyo único propósito normalmente era decorar, tal vez servir como casa de juegos, y en este caso, se podría decir que esa era precisamente la razón de su existencia.

Candy y Albert caminaban tomados de la mano por el sendero no trazado del bosque, mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, cuando llegaron al claro, Candy sonrió, sabía bien, que solo era una ilusión, una sorpresa que Albert le había regalado en su segundo aniversario de casados, una replica a escala de Magnolia. Pero cada vez que la veía, ahí, con los árboles de magnolia plantados a los lados tal cual habían estado en su antigua casa, pareciera que todo lo que había perdido vivía de nuevo.

Ya hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera mi amor. – le dijo Candy con la intención de regresar a casa.

Estaremos fuera toda la noche… - le dijo él con sensual voz sugestiva, mientras la atraía posesivamente a él para besarla, la acercó lo más que pudo, pero la voluminosa falda le impedía estar tan cerca como le gustaría estarlo. Sus grandes y fuertes manos recorrieron su espalda y breve cintura mientras su lengua demandaba audiencia dentro de la boca de ella, y la exploraba con avidez.

Los niños… -

Stear y Patty se harán cargo, además no debe tardar en llegar el resto de la familia, Archiebald y Florence, la tía…

Albert ¿qué va a decir tu tía? – le dijo ella en un hilo de voz sin aliento, porque las cosas que sus manos y boca hacían por encima de la tela de su vestido no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

Qué estamos tan perdidamente enamorados como el primer día, que cumplimos con nuestro deber cristiano de multiplicarnos y poblar la tierra, y con nuestro deber como Andrews de hacer crecer la familia, pero si nada de eso es suficiente, debo confesar que por mí pueden decir misa si gustan, quiero pasar la noche con mi mujer, sin interrupciones, y amarla hasta que olvide hasta su nombre. ¿qué dices?

Candy solo se puso de puntillas y lo besó con la misma pasión con la que él la había estado besando, él la tomó en brazos y la llevó dentro.

Eso supuse. – le dijo mientras la observaba deshacer los botones de su camisa, y tirar de las cintas de su pantalón, para desnudarlo.

Candy observó el magnífico torso desnudo, y lo acarició con las yemas de los dedos, siguiendo las sinuosas líneas que las heridas de guerra y de su amor habían dejado tatuadas en su piel, Candy amaba cada una de ellas, conocía la historia y razón de cada una como si fuesen propias.

Recorrió con sus labios la larga herida producto de la bayoneta de Neal Leagan, hecha en su costado derecho, esa herida que era el testimonio más fiel de su amor por ella, la herida que hoy llevaba porque había estado dispuesto a dar su vida por defenderla.

Candy cerró los ojos mientras recorría traviesamente con su boca y su lengua el torso de su esposo, al tiempo que él enredaba sus dedos en su dorada cabellera que llegaba hasta su cintura. Le faltaba el aire, el apretado corsé le impedía respirar ahora que la pasión la inundaba y su corazón se había acelerado.

Albert la giró para que le diera la espalda, y con manos expertas comenzó a deshacer los lazos del vestido y las enaguas al tiempo que besaba su blanco cuello, había logrado deshacerse de las capas y capas de tela que envolvían el paraíso, y la observó apenas cubierta por las largas pantaletas de lino y fino encaje, la delgada camisola de fino algodón, y el corsé que levantaba sus preciosos senos cuyos botones rosados pretendía saborear en unos momentos, no pudo resistirse más, y asaltó con su boca los blancos montes que se presentaban frente a él, mientras con su mano la liberaba de la dolorosa prisión del corsé, acarició su torso por debajo de la tela, y trazó un camino con sus dedos a lo largo de su espalda que la hicieron suspirar. Terminó de desnudarla y la llevó al suelo cubierto con finas y suaves alfombras para besar cada rincón de su cuerpo con reverencia.

Ese cuerpo amado que conocía de memoria y del cual nunca se saciaba, la amaría toda la noche, de todas las maneras posibles, sus cuerpos eran lienzos en blanco donde ambos estaban dispuestos a plasmar nuevas obras de arte.

La espalda de ella se arqueó y sus finas manos viajaron hasta la cintura de su pantalón, y esta vez deshizo esas malhadadas cintas de una vez por todas, ahora estaban en igualdad de circunstancias, completamente desnudos, piel con piel, saboreando las mieles de su amor, componiendo nuevas sinfonías y perdiéndose en los mares del deseo.

Albert la besó profundamente y entró en ella para iniciar la primera danza de la noche, cada una de las lentas embestidas la hacían perder la cabeza, enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él y sus brazos en su nuca, no quería que hubiese ni un milímetro de espacio entre ellos. Lo amaba con toda su alma, con todo su ser, por él había renunciado a todo, pero no había un solo momento en la vida en la cual se hubiese arrepentido de ello.

 **Navidad de 1870, en una hermosa mansión cercana al río Avon.**

*Tía Patty, cuéntanos la historia… - le dijo Ethan con sus adorables ojos grises sedientos de aventura, mientras tironeaba de su amplia falda.

¿La historia? – preguntó Stear a su amada esposa enarcando la ceja.

La historia de la última navidad mágica en Charleston. – dijo Camille.

Patty se ruborizó, si bien, habían dejado atrás el pasado, y ahora vivían felices, Patty no podía olvidar esa última navidad, los vibrantes colores, los deliciosos aromas flotando en el aire. Stear sabía que, aunque ella no estaba de acuerdo con las injusticias o la esclavitud, no podía dejar de recordar su infancia, y su amor por el puerto sureño, dónde había crecido como princesa del sur, una época dónde su familia estaba viva, y la navidad de 1860, había sido precisamente la última, antes de que la tragedia golpeara a los White Sloane.

Tía, la historia…

La historia. - dijo Patty con los ojos grises perdidos en un lugar ahora inexistente, su melódica voz se dejó escuchar. - La ciudad brillaba con riqueza y prosperidad en el cenit del esplendor _antebellum_ … Las princesas llevaban hermosos vestidos de anchas faldas de encaje con volantes y los príncipes sombreros de copa y bastones de oro. Las casas eran pequeños palacios decorados con magníficos muebles de caoba, y mullidas alfombras turcas. A lo largo de _The Battery_ en las mansiones, así como las majestuosas casas de Wraggsboro, y las magníficas plantaciones a orillas del río Ashley, las puertas de entrada estaban adornadas con verdes guirnaldas para celebrar las fiestas. En el interior, el tradicional abeto ocupaba el lugar de honor y las velas de sebo estaban listas para encenderse en la víspera de Navidad….

¿Qué hacían los príncipes y princesas antes de navidad tía? – Camille tenía mirada de ensoñación.

Las tardes las pasaban muy agradablemente con música de fondo, leyendo, cosiendo y charlando, la alegría se respiraba en el aire, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si esta fuera, solo una navidad más, pero esta no sería solo una navidad más.

¿Por qué no tía? –

Días antes… el 20 de diciembre, Carolina del Sur se había separado de la Unión el mundo que los príncipes y princesas conocían estaba por cambiar, pero a pesar de ello, habíamos decidido tener una Navidad, no solo feliz, sino magnífica. King-Street nunca había presentado una apariencia más alegre y encantadora que la del veinticuatro de diciembre, todo estaba vivo lleno de inocencia y belleza. Los dulces y las cosas bonitas se compraron con una libertad y un placer que mostraban claramente que el bolso de los charlestonianos no se había visto afectado en lo más mínimo por el estado de cambio, los espíritus estaban animados.

¿Mamá y tú eran princesas? – una vez más el rostro inocente de Camille estaba iluminado, ella no alcanzaba a comprender mucho de todo aquello, pero Patty sabía que algún día entendería. Para su sorpresa Stear contestó la pregunta.

Tú madre y tu tía no solo eran princesas, sino las princesas más hermosas de todo el reino. Le dijo con una mirada que la hizo sonrojar.

¿Y ahora, ya no son princesas? – preguntó Ethan curioso.

No, Ethan, ahora son reinas, y siguen siendo las más hermosas que existen. – Patty estaba del color de la grana.

¿Por qué hubo guerra tía? ¿Por qué se separaron de la unión? – Ethan era un chico muy agudo para su edad, él quería escuchar las historias de héroes donde su padre, su tío Stear, y los tíos y abuelo que no habían conocido habían peleado.

El sur quería mantener su forma de vida…

¿Querían conservar Magnolia? –

Sí mi amor, queríamos conservar Magnolia… - el dejo de nostalgia era inevitable y Stear decidió rescatarla.

Pues bien, Ethan, en la noche de Navidad, el comandante Robert Anderson, lideró el ataque a Fort Sumter, dos días después, en la tarde del 27 de diciembre, el coronel Johnston Pettigrew, tomó sin incidentes el castillo Pinckney, y más tarde esa misma noche, bajo la dirección del teniente coronel William G. DeSaussure, cuatro unidades de artillería tomaron posesión de Fort Moultrie. En la mañana del 30 de diciembre, el Arsenal de los Estados Unidos en Ashley Avenue fue tomado sin pelea por las tropas de Carolina del Sur…. El sur estaba jubiloso, seguro de que ganaría la guerra….

¿Quiénes eran los malos tío? –

No hay malos ni buenos en una guerra como esa, mi niño, solo hermanos confundidos peleados entre sí… - Stear había luchado, pero era un pacifista de corazón, como muchos otros hombres que habían cumplido con su deber a pesar de en el fondo creer que una guerra no era lo mejor.

Tú y papá eran yankees… -

Tu padre y yo, éramos del norte, no nos gusta mucho el término yankee… pero nuestro corazón es escocés, ¿sabes?

Por eso regresaron…los tíos John, Anthony y Charles así como el abuelo John eran del sur… ¿peleaste contra ellos? – había preocupación en los grandes ojos grises del pequeño.

No mi amor, tu padre y tú tío nunca se enfrentaron a ellos… - dijo Patty con suavidad.

¿Sabían que iba a haber una guerra? – esta era la parte de la historia donde la pequeña Camille guardaba silencio y Ethan hacía todas las preguntas.

Durante meses, tanto el Norte como el Sur habían estado anticipando el conflicto armado. El traslado de Anderson a Fort Sumter se convirtió en el grito de guerra para ambos bandos. Antes de que comenzara el Año Nuevo, las líneas habían sido dibujadas en la arena. Dentro de cuatro meses, los primeros disparos de la guerra resonarían del otro lado del puerto en Fort Sumter del 12 al 13 de abril de 1861. – le respondió Stear, siempre más objetivo que Patty, pero ella añadió justo enseguida.

Pero durante la última Navidad de _Antebellum,_ Charleston, con las velas encendidas en los árboles y la música de los juglares resonó con un entusiasmo casi alegre por la lucha que se avecinaba. Las predicciones decían que las hostilidades no durarían más de seis meses, y por supuesto la victoria sería de los sudistas…

Pero no ganaron… - dijo Ethan

No mi amor, la realidad era que nadie, en el Norte o en el Sur, podía predecir los terribles cuatro años de guerra que se dibujaban en el horizonte. Eran tan ajenos a este horrible futuro, tan inocentes como niños que juegan con fuego sin saber que se quemarán, pero, para la mayoría de los habitantes de Charleston, la Navidad de 1860 sería la que recordarían de todo corazón como la cúspide de su imperio.

¿Cómo fue su navidad como princesas tía? – preguntó Camille regresando la historia a lo que a ella le interesaba.

Patty se perdió en sus recuerdos, recordando como si fuese ayer, esa última navidad.

 ***Las partes históricas de este texto fueron retomadas e incorporadas a la conversación de esta sección de: charlestonmag punto com/charleston-christmas-in-1860**

 **Magnolia, a orillas del río Ashley.**

Como casi todos los jóvenes de Charleston en ese momento, Charles White Sloane, de veintiún años, estaba ansioso por la pelea, y caminaba emocionado de un lado al otro del salón hablando con los invitados, con juvenil entusiasmo. Era el hijo mayor, un gallardo joven de cabellos castaños y ojos grises, afable, amigable y leal, Charles era admirado por sus congéneres por sus habilidades, era un excelente cazador, bailaba divinamente, jugaba a las cartas como ninguno, montaba a caballo expertamente, y su novia era una de las mujeres más hermosas de la región, a excepción claro estaba, de su hermana Candice.

John White Sloane, observaba con orgullo el gran salón decorado con exquisito gusto, y estaba al pendiente de los deseos de sus invitados aún antes que ellos mismos supiesen que los tenían como el excelente anfitrión que era.

Orgulloso padre de cinco hijos, tres apuestos varones, Charles, Anthony y John, y un par de hermosas jovencitas, Patricia, y Candice, su corazón se encontraba henchido de alegría esa noche. Sus hijos varones todos perfectos caballeros eran nobles y valientes, jóvenes educados y refinados, que destacaban en todo lo que la vida les pusiera en frente, Charles y John, eran una copia al carbón de él, cabellos castaño, rasgos varoniles, ojos gris acero, y su hija Patricia era una versión femenina de ellos, apenas una chiquilla de 15 años que tocaba el violín con maestría, y sonreía tímidamente a los amigos de sus hermanos, dulce y amorosa, Patricia sin duda tenía el espíritu apacible de su difunta y amada esposa. Anthony se parecía a él, pero tenía el cabello rubio de su madre y los ojos azules de su abuelo, a sus 19 años tenía más sensatez que su hermano mayor Charles, y la estrella bajo la que había nacido auguraba un futuro brillante para el carismático chico.

Pero, aunque amaba a sus cinco hijos, era de conocimiento general que si John White-Sloane tenía una debilidad en el mundo, era su hija mayor, Candice, la rubia joven de 17 años, con ojos verdes como las valiosas esmeraldas colombianas que él le diera a su disfunta esposa como regalo de compromiso, y cabellos dorados como el mismo oro en el que estaban montadas las joyas, Candice era el fiel retrato de su madre, pero el fuego de los White-Sloane refulgía en ella sin ambigüedades, tal vez si su amada esposa Ellen aún viviera, Candice hubiese aprendido a ser dulce y sumisa como su hermana, pero habiendo quedado huérfana a los 15 y con la responsabilidad de la plantación sobre sus hombros, Candice, aprendió que su palabra era ley, que hasta su más mínimo capricho sería concedido por sus hermanos, que el mundo giraba a su alrededor si ella sonreía, que los jóvenes se disputaban sus atenciones, y que ella era el sol del sistema planetario de su padre.

Así la joven de 17 años reinaba sobre Magnolia como ama y señora, caminando con paso majestuoso de un salón a otro, saludando respetuosamente a las viejas matronas que la habían visto nacer, siendo afectuosa con las amigas de su madre, sonriendo inocentemente a los amigos de su padre cuando la elogiaban, y escondiendo un brillo coqueto en los ojos a los muchos amigos de sus hermanos, que ya habían agotado su carné de baile.

Sin duda era la chica más hermosa de la fiesta, y eso incluía a su futura cuñada, Anne Britter, un año mayor que ella Anne, de cabellos oscuros, ojos azules y piel de porcelana era la prometida de Charles, pero a veces Candy se preguntaba si la tímida y sumisa joven podría manejar al fogoso y atrevido hombre que era su hermano, si podría darle hijos saludables para continuar con el legado de los White-Sloane, o si acaso la mimada joven tendría idea de cómo manejar una plantación como Magnolia.

Los preparativos para la guerra son la prioridad - la voz de Charles resonó en el salón e hizo que Candice elevara los ojos al cielo como pidiendo paciencia, le había prohibido a su hermano tocar el tema de la guerra, porque inevitablemente eso terminaba por distraer a los hombres de las labores importantes, como bailar con las damas y filtrear con propiedad, pero el impetuoso Charles no podía evitarlo, con emoción continuó con su discurso - Me uní a los fusileros de Charleston y, tan pronto como pueda obtener mi uniforme, estaré en servicio. Estoy listo si tenemos que luchar, así como los estamos todos, aunque claro, la guerra no tomará más que unos cuantos meses, los caballeros del sur somos mucho más capaces que los bárbaros yankees. ¿Qué opina usted señor Grayson?

El poeta y anciano estadista de Carolina del Sur, William John Grayson, reflexionó un poco antes de contestar con la grave voz cascada, haciendo que todo el salón guardara silencio para escucharlo:

**Hemos llegado al gran evento de la época: la disolución de la República de América del Norte, somos testigo de la muerte de la gran República, y es un evento, para mí doloroso. Nací con ella y ahora parece que la sobreviviré ... Las causas del descontento son graves y numerosas. La política del gobierno federal ha sido adversa durante años a los intereses y derechos de los pueblos del sur. Nuestra agricultura ha sido sacrificada a los manufactureros del norte; y nuestra condición social ha sido objetivo de ataques persistentes y escandalosos de la prensa y el púlpito del Norte ... menos insultos a menudo han producido la guerra entre naciones… ¿No lo cree usted John?

Parece extraño que estemos en medio de una revolución, siendo todo lo mismo y ahora un gran Imperio hecho pedazos yace a nuestros pies, sin embargo, espero que no haya guerra, sino un arreglo pacífico de nuestras dificultades. – dijo el anfitrión con sinceridad, lo cual caldeó un poco el ánimo de los briosos jóvenes ansiosos de lucha y sangre, cuyos conocimientos sobre la guerra estaban limitados a una visión romantizada de héroes y grandes hazañas, pero los años hacían a los hombres más sabios, y John sabía de sobra, que el conflicto podía terminar por cobrar la vida de uno o de todos sus amados hijos.**

Señores… - la suave voz femenina irrumpió en el salón sin esfuerzo, porque sin importar cuan apasionante fuera el tema, cuando la anfitriona hablaba, los caballeros callaban, esa era la galantería del sur, y más aún si la anfitriona era una ninfa de dorados cabellos, por la que la mayoría de los jóvenes suspiraban sin remedio o esperanzas. – sé que la guerra es mucho más interesante que lo que nosotras, ingenuas mujeres podamos conversar con ustedes, pero estoy segura de que su caballerosidad no les permitiría tener una conciencia tranquila si acaso no cumplen con sus compromisos de baile, ¿o me equivoco? –

La sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos verdes que refulgían aún más que las gemas que adornaban su fino cuello de alabastro contrastando maravillosamente con su vestido color rosa viejo, fueron suficientes para provocar la reacción esperada, los caballeros sonrieron, presentaron sus excusas a las damas, la orquesta comenzó a tocar, y Candice se dirigió al centro del salón del brazo de su padre para abrir el baile.

¿Te he dicho cuan orgulloso estoy de ti, mi querida hija? – le preguntó John con suavidad.

No el día de hoy padre… pero en todo caso no más de lo que yo estoy de usted, fue muy valiente expresar su opinión anti belicosa en medio de este salón lleno de hormonas masculinas y delirios de grandeza. - replicó Candice con picardía escondida detrás de la aparente humildad de sus palabras.

Jajajajaja, Candice, hija mía, el hombre que se case contigo se llevará un raro tesoro, no solo una belleza, sino una mujer inteligente, educada, y con una opinión. –

No te burles padre, sabes bien, que a ninguno de los chicos aquí presentes les interesa saber si tengo una opinión, y mucho menos enterarse de que soy inteligente. –

Jajajaja, mi niña, mi adorada niña, él llegará, ese hombre que no tema a tener a su lado una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, y no un mero adorno para su hogar. – John White-Sloane, podría ser considerado un progresista, era un hombre educado en el viejo continente, que creía firmemente que sus hijas tenían la misma capacidad intelectual que sus hijos, y que, por lo tanto se había encargado de proveer a las chicas una educación más profunda y compleja que la de cualquiera de sus amigas, las chicas White-Sloane habían sido educadas a la par de sus hermanos mayores, pero la mano férrea de su nana Pony les había enseñado a comportarse debidamente como delicadas damas.

¿Será que ese hombre existe? –

Candice, aún eres una niña… ya sé que no lo crees así, y menos porque has llevado la dirección de esta plantación sobre tus hombros por dos años ya, pero te juro, que lo encontraras… ¿ninguno te agrada? –

Al final del día todos son como mis hermanos, crecimos juntos… -

¿Neal Leagan? –

Ahí querías llegar… ¿te pidió permiso para cortejarme? –

Su padre lo hizo, te trataría como una reina. –

Ya soy reina en Magnolia. – dijo la chica con orgullo, sabía que su padre era parcial a los Leagan, pero a ella nunca le había agradado Neal, es más, si su padre la obligara a elegir entre los hombres de Charleston, Neal Leagan sería el último hombre que escogería.

Lo sé mi amor, pero tu reinado solo puede durar mientras yo viva, cuando yo falte, eso le corresponderá a Anne. – John aún no tomaba una decisión, pero Leagan no le parecía un mal partido, provenía de una de las familias más ricas y antiguas de la ciudad, y si John iba a perder a su amada hija, debía ser por un hombre que pudiese tratarla como la reina que él pensaba que ella era.

Pues puede esperar sentada, porque, tú vivirás muchos años más, y ahora, el baile está por acabar, y el que sigue le corresponde a Anthony, saca a Patty a bailar, y asegúrate de que no se esconda por ahí, sino que cumpla con sus compromisos. – le dijo ella con más familiaridad de la que una hija de esa época trataba a su padre, pero su Candice podía hacer de él lo que quisiera, y John White-Sloane marcharía al son que le tocara.

Durante los oscuros años de guerra Candy guardaría el recuerdo de esa perfecta navidad en su corazón como el tesoro más preciado, porque fue la última, en la que todos estuvieron juntos.

Después de la fiesta Charles encontró a su padre sentado en la biblioteca, un vaso de bourbon en su mano, con mirada pensativa dando vueltas a su bebida sin probarla, inequívoca señal de que su padre estaba contrariado.

¿Padre?

Pensaba…

Te dijo que no, ¿cierto?

No se lo pregunté abiertamente, pero, se rio de la idea, y sabes cómo es tu hermana al respecto…

Eso es lo que no entiendo papá, sabes que lo mejor será unir las plantaciones, que con la guerra encima lo más sensato es estrechar lazos familiares y comerciales, por eso adelantaremos mi boda con Annie Britter, y después de nosotros los Leagan son la familia más poderosa en el área, necesitamos esta alianza, por las chicas, por la plantación, por todo... – Charles trató de apelar por su causa indirectamente, pero su padre lo conocía de sobra.

La quieres casada porque le has prometido a Annie que ella será la dueña y señora de Magnolia, y sabes que mientras tu hermana este bajo este techo eso no sucederá. –

¿Tiene algo de malo que quiera que mi mujer tome posesión de lo que le corresponde?

Aún estoy vivo, son un par de ambiciosos, ¿Por qué debería sacrificar los deseos de tu hermana por tu ambición y la de tu mujer?

Lo sé padre, y deseo que lo estés por muchos años más, adoro a Candice al igual que tú, pero no puedo dejar de ver que la libertad con la que la has educado a ella y a Patricia comienza a salírsete de las manos. ¿Dime que muchacha se atreve a reírse de la propuesta de uno de los plantadores más ricos de la zona? mi hermana, por supuesto, pero tiene 17 años, debe casarse pronto. – Charles había intentado ser conciliador, pero la paciencia se le agotaba.

Charles…

¡Ya basta padre, sabes bien que a Candice se le puede ocurrir cualquier locura que nos desgracie!

No hables mal de tu hermana.

Solo hablo con la verdad, ¿qué pasara si quiere casarse con alguien que no sea apropiado? ¿Se lo permitirás en nombre de tu progresismo? Siendo que tú y yo sabemos que lo que mis hermanos piensan sobra la forma en que tratamos a nuestros esclavos, y la cháchara sobre igualdad es real, que ellos no saben lo que sucede en la otra plantación, en la que en verdad se produce nuestra riqueza, has creado un mundo inexistente, de ensueño para ellos…

Lo hice por tu madre.

Claro, madre nunca supo de la otra plantación, ni tampoco supo que tú querida y su prole vivían ahí, claro, como esclavos ¿qué pensarían Candice y Patricia?

Calla, no te di a conocer mi secreto para que me chantajearas…

No me lo confiaste, lo descubrí por mí mismo, y sé que toda esa charada de igualdad y respeto no es más que un mito, no serás ni el primero ni él último plantador que haya engendrado bastardos con una esclava negra, pero sí eres de los pocos que han preferido crear una fachada hipócrita a su alrededor, esa es tu gran debilidad, sin tu imagen de bondad y perfección no eres nada. – le dijo Charles con amargura.

Charles…

Acepta el compromiso de Candice con Neal Leagan antes de que esa chiquilla nos deshonre.

No creas que puedes mandar sobre mí, bien puedo desheredarte.

No lo harás, porque necesitas quien haga tu trabajo sucio, para que tú no te manches las manos.

Eres un insolente. – una fuerte bofetada cruzó el rostro de Charles.

Tal vez lo soy, pero tú te darás cuenta pronto que lo mejor es casar a Candice con Leagan, por ahora no te molestaré más, te dejo con tus demonios.

Veremos cuando regresemos de New York.

Charles no respondió solamente salió de la biblioteca y de la casa para ir a desahogar su frustración y enojo en los barrios no tan respetables de Charleston.

 **** Esta parte de la conversación surge como contexto histórico desde: charlestonmag punto com/charleston-christmas-in-1860**

 **Chicago, Illinois, 1860**

Albert observaba desde el barandal del balcón del salón de baile el ambiente festivo que imperaba, estaba medio oculto en las cortinas, tratando de escapar de las miradas impertinentes, y de las coqueterías descaradas de las mujeres que habían declarado que la temporada de caza de Andrews estaba abierta.

Sabía bien que a sus 24 años era considerado un excéntrico por no haber escogido aún quien sería la señora Andrew, pero William Albert Andrew sabía bien lo que quería, y ninguna de las mujeres presentes esa noche llenaba los requerimientos.

Impecablemente vestido de rigurosa gala escocesa atraía las miradas de mujeres de todas las edades por donde fuera, pero eso a él poco le interesaba, esa noche no bailaría más que con la familia, si es que era absolutamente necesario bailar, con su tía Elroy, su hermana Pauna, y tal vez con su tía Gertrude, la madre de sus primos Cornwell, nadie más, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Un vaso de whiskey fue puesto delante de él, mientras la grave voz de su tío Allistair Cornwell llegaba a sus oídos.

¿Huyendo de alguien en particular?

De todas, en realidad, no me interesa ser tratado como el premio mayor de nadie.

Eres el premio mayor mi querido sobrino, la herencia que tus padres te dejaron te hacen un hombre inmensamente rico, además de que obviamente los atributos de los Andrew también te fueron heredados.

Allistair, no te burles. – le dijo Albert con familiaridad al hombre que había sido una especie de padre, pero que siempre lo había tratado como adulto, y por lo tanto había una amistad entre ellos más allá del parentesco político.

No me burlo William, supongo que sabes que ese magnífico desfile de mujeres casaderas fue organizado por y para ti.

Lo sospechaba, pero claro que nadie se había atrevido a confirmarlo.

La vieja Elroy está aterrada. –

Aterrada de que estalle la guerra, y en mi necia cabeza se meta la idea de hacer lo correcto y honorable e ir al frente.

Sí, y que en el frente tengas la descortesía de morirte sin dejar un heredero para los Andrew. – le dijo Allistair con sorna.

Si la guerra estalla, lo cual seguramente sucederá, cumpliré con mi deber con mi patria… pero no me casaré solo para dejar un heredero.

Lo sé muchacho, lo sé, y qué más quisiera yo que creer que esa guerra no sucederá, pero la realidad, es que parece inevitable.

Será una carnicería…

Tal como son todas las guerras, y todas se hacen en aras de la libertad o la religión…

La esclavitud en el sur es real. – le dijo Albert con asomo de pasión en su voz, esa era la única razón por la cual lucharía por la libertad de esa pobre raza oprimida, que era tratada peor que animales.

Por supuesto que lo es, pero no estoy seguro de que mucho cambie al final del conflicto, seguro les daremos libertad a los negros, pero de eso a que se logre igualdad… y el sur estará tan herido, que será difícil reconstruir la unidad nacional.

O tal vez el norte sea el gran perdedor…

Es poco probable, la riqueza del imperio sureño está puesta sobre el dios algodón, osea, agricultura, pero dime cuantas fábricas de lo que sea hay en el sur, ¿tienen capacidad de producir armas?

Inglaterra se las venderá.

Por supuesto, ya lo hace, pero, para eso existen los bloqueos…

Son valerosos.

Por supuesto, son perfectos caballeros sudistas hijo, serán aguerridos, no cederán, y nos darán una gran batalla, pero, para nuestra fortuna, las cosas están a nuestro favor.

¡William, Allistear! Por Dios ¿qué hacen acá arriba escondidos? – la imperiosa voz de Elroy Andrew los tomó por sorpresa, y los hombres se sonrieron el uno al otro antes de voltear solemnemente a ver a la imponente matriarca de los Andrew. Albert tenía esa sonrisa que sabía de sobra le resultaba irresistible a su tía, y con toda intención utilizó su tono más galante.

Mi querida tía, ¿acaso te he dicho que esta noche opacas a todas las mujeres aquí presentes?

No quieras hacerte el gracioso conmigo William, te he buscado por todas partes, el baile comenzó hace mucho y tú no te has aparecido, te correspondía abrir el baile, eres el patriarca de los Andrew.

Pauna lo ha hecho divinamente tía, sabes bien que la escena social es de ella, a mí me corresponden los negocios.

Tu hermana es una mujer casada.

Felizmente casada tía, muy felizmente casada.

No discutiré contigo algo que no tiene remedio, solo a ti se te podía ocurrir darle permiso de casarse por amor, ¿acaso no sabes que es de mal gusto?

Jajajajaja, tía, ni tú te crees eso…

William…

Te diré algo, bajaré a bailar contigo, con Pauna y con Gertrude, pero no esperes más de mi está noche, ninguna de las jovencitas de ahí abajo me interesa.

Por Dios William, son la crema y nata de nuestra sociedad.

Tía, no insistas, bailar con una es darle esperanzas, y ciertamente no bailaré con todas, solo para ser justo.

Al menos baila también con Eliza.

Sabes bien que no tolero a tu nieta adoptiva, tía.

¡William!

Es la verdad, y no discutiré más. – la mirada había cambiado, y Elroy debía reconocer que no habría poder humano que le hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Está bien William, tal vez en la recepción de año nuevo…

Tía, pasaremos año nuevo en New York, hay una gala de la ópera, una mascarada.

Las esperanzas de una fiesta donde pudiese presentarle a una mujer adecuada se esfumaban, Elroy suspiró profundo y decidió no decir nada más por ahora, tomó el brazo de su sobrino y bajó del balcón para bailar con él, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de reproche a Allistair por no haber intervenido a su favor durante la conversación.

 **New York, año nuevo 1860.**

Candy alisó nerviosamente los pliegues de su vestido de seda francesa, confeccionado en un color rojo, rico y profundo con aplicaciones de encaje color negro y metros y metros de vuelo en la falda hacía que su cintura se viese imposiblemente pequeña, era un vestido de noche, así que sus hombros y brazos iban descubiertos, y magníficos diamantes adornaban su cuello, manos y orejas de manera soberbia, los largos guantes le llegaban hasta arriba de los codos tal cual era la costumbre.

Su padre había tenido que hacer un viaje de negocios a New York, y decidió llevarlos a todos con él no quería pasar año nuevo lejos de sus hijos, así que la familia entera había hecho el viaje, los chicos se habían divertido en las armerías y las chicas habían aprovechado para hacer compras. Los dorados cabellos de Candy iban recogidos en lo alto de su cabeza a la moda de la gran metrópoli en un chignon tan espeso y abundante que pudiese parecer que su cabeza se inclinaba un poco hacia atrás debido al peso de su abundante cabellera.

Te ves hermosa… te pareces tanto a mamá. – le dijo Patty quien entró en la habitación por la puerta de conexión sin llamar.

Patty, tú también te ves hermosa, mi querida hermanita. – le dijo Candy mientras arreglaba los pliegues de seda color azul zafiro del vestido de la morena. Eran tan opuestas como el día y la noche, pero sin duda ambas eran bellas.

Anthony y John llamaron a la puerta, alabaron a sus hermanas, les ofrecieron su brazo y las escoltaron escaleras abajo dónde los carruajes esperaban por ellos, John padre y Charles se habían adelantado por negocios y los encontrarían en la gala, los cuatro partieron entre risas y bromas dispuestos a disfrutar la inesperada aventura.

Los White-Sloane acostumbraban a viajar, Europa, el norte de lo que alguna vez fuera la república, incluso plantaciones de socios en islas caribeñas, su padre siempre había creído que viajar era parte importante de la vida, así que New York no les era desconocida, pero si era la primera fiesta de año nuevo que pasarían lejos de casa, la electricidad corría en el aire.

¿Podemos bailar? Preguntó Patty a sus hermanos.

Por supuesto querida. – respondió Candy con suavidad.

¿Con alguien que no sea papá, Charles, John o Anthony?

Por supuesto, es una fiesta Patty, y es lo apropiado. – le dijo Anthony con una sonrisa.

Pero son Yankees…

Ciertamente sus modales no son tan galantes como los nuestros, pero lo mejor de la sociedad neoyorkina estará presente, así que no tienes que temer, sin embargo, si alguien te incomoda, solo tienes que decírnoslo, seguramente los socios de papá les pedirán un baile, y por supuesto no se pueden negar. – las instruyó su rubio hermano mayor apretando la mano de Candy para darle seguridad, mientras John hacía lo propio con Patty.

Hemos llegado, recuerden estamos aquí para divertirnos, pero son tiempos difíciles.

¿Nos rechazarán por ser del sur?

No, no en New York… tal vez en lugares más conservadores… vamos, no piensen en eso.

Los hombres descendieron y con suma galantería ayudaron a las chicas a hacer lo mismo. La recién inaugurada Opera House, brillaba en todo su esplendor, el moderno edificio victoriano, con pisos de mármol, asientos tapizados de terciopelo y brocado, paneles de fina madera, y estatuas de bronce bruñido, era sin duda, magnífico.

Candy y Patty miraron a su alrededor con deleite mientras se dirigían escaleras arriba hacia el salón central, esa noche además del espectáculo, había una fiesta de fin de año.

Hombres y mujeres vestían sus mejores galas, y se mezclaban alegremente unos con otros Anthony y John dirigieron a las chicas a donde su padre y hermano mayor se encontraban acompañados de una mujer.

Han llegado, Madame Leroy, permítame presentarle al resto de mi familia, ellos son mis hijos, Anthony y John, mi hija menor Patricia, y mi hija mayor Candice. Chicos, ella es madame Eloise Leeroy una de las mujeres más importantes de New York, y la tía de nuestro socio, James Leeroy . – los chicos besaron su mano galantemente, y las chicas hicieron perfectas reverencias ante la regia matrona. Eloise observó con detenimiento al par de chicas, y sonrió.

Y supongo John, que la niña de tus ojos es Candice.

Madame, sería incorrecto…

¿Mostrar preferencia por uno de tus hijos, padre? No es necesario que lo niegues, los cuatro lo sabemos, y estamos de acuerdo. – le dijo Charles con una sonrisa.

Sí madame, Candy es la hija preferida de mi padre… o más bien quien sabe obtener de él lo que sea. – secundó Anthony haciendo que Candy se sonrojara aún más, pero sonrió con aplomo y levantando la mirada la posó directamente en los ojos grises de la mujer mayor, y con suavidad respondió a las burlas de sus hermanos.

Madame Leeroy debe pensar que soy una chica terriblemente mimada, pero le aseguro que no es así. –

No lo pienso de esa manera, sé por tu padre, que eres quién se hace cargo de dirigir la plantación desde la muerte de tu madre, y que ambas han sido educadas a la par de sus hermanos, no cual me parece sensato, el mundo cambia muy rápido… yo misma me vi a obligada a tomar un papel que no era el mío a la muerte de mis padres y de mi hermano.

Madame Eloise fue quien por muchos años dirigió los negocios de la familia ahora James es quien se hace cargo. –

En unos momentos debe reunirse con nosotros mi querido sobrino James, Candy volteó en la dirección que la dama señalaba y entonces lo vio.

Un hombre media cabeza más alto que sus propios hermanos, rubio como el sol, con los hombros un poco más anchos el suave cabello masculinamente recortado, aunque algo largo, y esos profundos ojos azul cielo en los que simplemente podía perderse.

¿Candice? – la voz de Charles la devolvió al presente, y vio al hombre joven que le presentaban, James Leroy, apuesto, tal vez, pero nada en comparación del dios griego que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos con un grupo que debía ser su familia. Apenas alcanzó a escuchar la presentación.

Candy sabía flirtear, pero los jóvenes amigos de sus hermanos nunca le habían parecido verdaderamente interesantes, de pronto, tenía frente a ella por primera vez a un hombre, que le cortaba el aliento.

Enchantée. – respondió ausente a lo que sea que James decía.

¿Par le vous francois? – le respondió él en perfecto francés con la intención de burlarse de la afectación de moda entre las jovencitas que implicaba salpicar sus conversaciones con palabras francesas, y para su sorpresa la chica le miró seriamente y respondió con perfecto acento en el mismo idioma sin asomo de vergüenza.

Oui Monsieur, Je parle francois, italen et allemand. Mon pére a insisté que nous apprenions. – el orgullo era palpable en la voz de la joven.

James sonrió y volteó a ver con una mirada interrogante a John.

Lo que Candice te dice es cierto, también pueden leer latín, ella y Patricia.

Les has dado una educación completa. – le dijo con respeto. - ¿Me permitirías escoltar a tu hija al palco?

Por supuesto James, es un honor si es que ella está de acuerdo. –

Señorita White-Sloane, me permitiría escoltarla.

Si eso le complace señor Leroy. – le dijo ella en automático sabiendo de sobra lo que se esperaba de ella.

Me complacería mucho. – dijo ofreciéndole su brazo e iniciando escaleras arriba con la chica.

Albert la había observado de lejos desde su llegada, y no podía negar que había quedado prendado de la belleza de la joven, algo que nunca antes le había sucedido, había algo en ella.

Caminó hasta su palco que precisamente se encontraba frente al palco de los Leeroy y se dedicó a observar a la hermosa chica que tenía frente a él.

Pauna se acercó y susurró al oído de su hermano.

Es hija del socio de James Leeroy, el sureño, John White-Sloane.

No sé de qué hablas Pauna.

De la belleza rubia del palco de enfrente de quien no puedes despegar los ojos. –

Pocas veces se había encontrado con una mujer interesante por sus andares, y al parecer había encontrado una, y nada menos que una princesa sureña. Albert intentó hacer un esfuerzo por poner atención a la ópera, pero cuando descubrió que la chica tampoco podía despegar su mirada de él, dejó de intentarlo y solo se perdió en la contemplación de ella.

Y dígame señorita White-Sloane, ¿es cierto que ha sido educada a la par que sus hermanos? – la voz de James la interrumpió de su ocupación del momento, admirar al dios rubio del palco de enfrente.

Sí, papá y mamá así lo quisieron, y nosotras lo apreciamos. – dijo ella con parquedad cortando la conversación de manera amable.

¿Qué opina de la inminente guerra? – James le hacía una pregunta que ningún hombre del sur le hubiese hecho a una dama, y Candy sonrió con fría cortesía.

No me corresponde opinar en temas de los cuales no sé nada Monsieur. – le dijo ella con primor.

Estoy seguro de que tiene una opinión, solo no está acostumbrada a que se la pregunten. - insistió James que estaba absolutamente prendado de la rubia sureña.

No Monsieur, en realidad no tengo una opinión. –

Su hermano John se había dado cuenta de su incomodidad y la había rescatado platicando con James, así Candy pudo perderse una vez más en el hipnotizante hombre del palco de enfrente, ¿acaso podría bailar con él?

Cuando la obra terminó comenzó la fiesta, y Albert hizo lo necesario para encontrar la forma de que lo presentaran con la hermosa rubia. La observó bailar con el que pensaba era su hermano, no podía quitar su mirada de ella mientras lo hacía, justo en ese momento bailaba con su hermano Anthony y se divertía de lo lindo, reía, con esas notas líquidas y cristalinas de su voz, y él solo podía pensar que quería ser el quien la hiciera reír.

Así que por fin la has encontrado. – le dijo Elroy Andrew solo a sus oídos.

No sé de qué me hablas tía. –

Por supuesto que lo sabes, no puedes esperar para pedirle un baile.

Baila muy bien tía.

Jajajaja, tú no bailas con nadie que no sea de la familia.

¿Me ayudarás?

Es hija de John White-Sloane, es un orgulloso sudista, prácticamente su familia es la aristocracia del sur, no sé si permitiría que su más preciada joya termine con un yankee.

Tía…

No puedo creer que estés tan interesado, pero sí eso deseas acompáñame a presentar mis respetos a Eloise, tal vez no te nieguen un baile.

Vamos entonces.

Vaya, que te ha prendado la chiquilla… disfruta de la noche hijo, y ya verás después. – le dijo Elroy con cautela, no podía negar que la joven era hermosa, pero no quería ver a su sobrino con el corazón destrozado, los hombres como William eran raros, ella lo sabía, y sabía de sobra que su sobrino sería hombre de una sola mujer, y así como había anhelado verlo formar una familia, había temido el día en el que él por fin se prendara de alguien. Pero no sería dramática, solo le había atraído la muchacha.

Albert caminó en dirección al grupo dónde se encontraban los Leeroy un poco antes de que la pieza terminara.

Eloise, querida, debo decir que todo les ha quedado magnífico. – dijo Elroy mientras besaba a la mujer en ambas mejillas.

Gracias, Elroy, tu aprobación es verdaderamente un halago, el comité y yo nos esforzamos mucho. Dime, ¿este apuesto joven que te acompaña es William?

Así es, William, recuerdas a Eloise. –

Por supuesto, un gusto saludarla Madame Eloise, y como dice mi tía el evento ha quedado magnífico. James, un gusto saludarte. – dijo al tiempo que besaba la mano de Eloise y estrechaba la de James.

Un placer, William, permíteme presentarte a mi socio y a su hijo mayor, John y Charles White-Sloane.

Albert estrechó la mano del par de caballeros con cordialidad y justo en ese momento, la rubia que le había robado la cordura llegó del brazo del joven con el que había bailado.

Candy vio a Adonis saludando a su padre y a su hermano, y se preguntó si acaso su sueño estaba por hacerse realidad.

Ellos son mis hijos, Anthony y Candice. Hijos, él es el señor Willam Andrew. –

Albert saludó rápidamente a Anthony y besó la mano de ella, tomándose solo una fracción de segundo más de lo apropiado, pero eso bastó para que el corazón de ella se acelerara y sus sentidos se inundaran con la masculina fragancia de sándalo.

William Andrew a sus pies, señorita White-Sloane. – sus ojos azul cielo se clavaron en los de ella y él pudo apreciar la belleza de esmeralda de los de ella.

Enchantée. - respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

Albert hizo una reverencia y después se volteó hacia John White-Sloane.

Sé que es un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero me gustaría suplicarle que me conceda el honor de bailar con su encantadora hija. –

John no podía negarse, así que respondió con tranquilidad.

Por supuesto, señor Andrew, ¿Candice?

Claro padre. – le respondió ella con irreprochable calma, aun cuando podía escuchar su corazón latir dentro de ella desbocadamente.

Albert le ofreció su brazo galantemente y ella lo acompañó al centro de la pista.

Cuando su mano se posó en su cintura sintió como una hasta entonces desconocida electricidad recorrió su cuerpo.

Albert se dio cuenta de que la menuda y suave figura se amoldaba a la perfección a la de él, y el aroma de magnolias de ella lo intoxicaba, sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes no se apartaban de él, y Albert sintió una punzada en el corazón que nunca antes había sentido.

Las notas de un famoso y deliciosamente lento vals inundaron el gran salón del Opera House, y Candy se dejó llevar por el compás y por los fuertes y cálidos brazos del cautivante William Andrew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Con todo mi amor para cada una de ustedes, que me apoyan, y dejan sus comentarios.. espero que les guste.2w**

 **A las que preguntan cuando escribiré sobre Terry, pues no está en los planes, si recuerdan lo intenté una vez y creo que no me salió muy bien. Para la guest que pregunta si esto es una adaptación, no, no lo es, es mía (con ayuda de mi querida amiga C) , no me gusta escribir adaptaciones, no lo disfruto, aunque respeto el tiempo y trabajo invertido en ello de parte de quienes las hacen, y ha habido varias muy buenas.**

 **Bendiciones a todas.**

 **C, thanks for being there all the way.**

 **KeyAg.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **New York, Fin de año 1860**

Baila usted divinamente señorita White-Sloane. –

Usted no se queda atrás señor Andrew. –

Candy bajó la mirada ante la de él y se ruborizó levemente por la intensidad de las sensaciones que el hombre le provocaba, nunca se había sentido así en su vida, era buena bailarina ciertamente, así que se dejó llevar por la música, y por la firmeza y naturalidad con la que él la conducía.

Dígame que le ha parecido New York.

Me gusta, tiene un aire de progreso y modernidad diferente a Charleston.

¿Pero?

No hay un "pero" señor Andrew.

Puede confesar su verdadera opinión abiertamente no me ofenderé, no soy neoyorkino.

Es una ciudad interesante, pero no es una ciudad hermosa, es demasiado joven para serlo.

¿Demasiado joven? – Albert sabía a lo que se refería, pero quería seguir escuchando esa melodiosa voz.

Las ciudades antiguas, Roma, Florencia, Londres, Paris, tienen una suavidad distinta, la vida transcurre plácidamente, los edificios, el arte, todo lleva tanto ahí y seguirá después de que todos nosotros pasemos…

¿Ha estado ahí? – preguntó con admiración, no era muy común que las mujeres de su época viajaran tanto.

Mi padre es un amante de los viajes, y mi madre no creía en dejarnos por largas temporadas al cuidado de niñeras y sirvientes, así que, aunque sea poco ortodoxo, nos llevaron con ellos. –

¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta un tanto indiscreta?

Jajajajaja, ¿no ha estado haciendo eso precisamente? – la risa cristalina de Candy le pareció a Albert la cosa más hipnotizante que había escuchado en su vida y pensó, me encantaría escuchar esa risa todos los días, Dios era una tontería, él, William Albert Andrew no podía enamorarse, así como así de una mujer, aun cuando esa mujer tuviese rubios cabellos y ojos verdes, además de una piel de alabastro y una sinuosa figura pese a su juventud.

¿Qué opina de la guerra? – la misma pregunta que James Leeroy le había hecho, pero esta vez no tenía ganas de evadirla, aunque lo apropiado sería hacerlo.

No tengo que opinar al respecto. – dijo con suavidad

Estoy completamente convencido de que mujeres como usted tienen una opinión para todo…

Mi padre y mis hermanos se escandalizarían si saben que le he respondido, Monsieur Andrew.

Juro que será nuestro secreto. – la sonrisa de él la volvía loca, él la observó titubear y tomar aire antes de responder.

Está bien, creo que es una reverenda tontería, un estúpido juego que saldrá muy caro.

¿Qué hay de la patria, el honor, los derechos?

Los sudistas deberíamos de haber sabido que no es posible seguir poseyendo esclavos como si se tratase de la edad media, y que la Unión no iba a quedarse quieta después de la secesión… el precio a pagar será la sangre de nuestros hombres…

No cree que pueden ganar.

Debo creer que sí, pensar de otra forma es traición a la patria… amo mi hogar, Magnolia, a Charleston, y mis raíces, pero mi educación es una maldición que me impide no ver las cosas como son- Candy se ruborizó. – Bien, Monsieur Andrew, en verdad me he excedido. – Albert le sonrió y continuó con la charla como si no estuviesen rompiendo las convenciones sociales al hablar de ello y bailar un segundo baile siendo un par de perfectos desconocidos, pero esa mujer echaba por la borda sus propios convencionalismos.

Tienes razón… ¿qué hay de la esclavitud? -Candy acostumbraba a discutir de todo con su padre, con Charles y con Anthony, pero siempre cuidaba de expresar sus opiniones con cualquier otra persona, no era bien visto, no era propio de una dama, sin embargo, ese hombre la tenía bajo su hechizo, respondió en voz baja, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de lo que se escuchó decir en voz alta.

Es una injusticia, digo, nosotros no maltratamos a los esclavos, están bien alimentados, y cuidados cuando se enferman, pero mentiría si dijera que no son ciudadanos de segunda clase, y hay muchos otros para quienes, si son desechables, así que…- la cordura regresó de pronto a ella - Dios debo callarme, si papá me escucha seguro la que sufrirá uno de esos celebres castigos de los que escriben en La Cabaña del tío Tom, seré yo. -

¿Lo ha leído? - preguntó Albert asombrado, no consideraba que fuese lectura permitida a una princesa sudista.

Papá cree que leer y viajar nos enriquecen la mente, así que sí, lo he leído, ese entre otras muchas cosas…- una vez más tropezaba con lo que decía, así que recapacitó y le dijo con firmeza. - pero mi papel esta noche es sonreír, pasar un rato agradable, y hacer que usted pase un rato agradable también, después de todo es lo que corresponde que una dama haga. – le dijo ella ruborizándose.

Créame Candice, la estoy pasando bien. – él la había llamado por su nombre de pila sin haber pedido permiso, eso hubiese bastado para que ella se fuese indignada en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero su nombre sonaba en labios de él como música celestial.

La música terminó, y Albert sabía que no debía comprometer la reputación de la chica, así que la llevó de regreso hasta su padre y agradeció cordialmente el privilegio, sin embargo, no podía quitar su mirada de ella.

Después de un par de bailes Albert la observó salir a la veranda al parecer en busca de un poco de aire fresco, los hombres de su familia estaban ocupados así que la siguió sigilosamente con una copa de champagne en su mano. La imagen de ella, parada contemplando el paisaje mientras el helado aire invernal giraba a su alrededor era simplemente cautivadora.

Señorita White-Sloane. – le dijo ofreciéndole una copa y quitándose el saco para cubrir sus hombros. – se resfriará.

Gracias, pero temo que no es apropiado.

¿Qué la cubra del frío? ¿Porqué?

Comprometería mi reputación…

¿Y si le dijera que estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio de hacerlo? - dijo el audazmente haciendo que su joven corazón diera un vuelco, eso era precisamente lo que los héroes de las novelas que eran su placer culposo decían a la heroína, y acto seguido las besaban, pero Albert no la besó, y ella encontró en su mente que decir.

¿Te batirías en un duelo con mis hermanos? – preguntó ella sabiendo de inmediato que ninguno de sus hermanos le parecería amenazante a un hombre como William Andrew.

Me casaría con usted. – le dijo con seriedad y con esos hermosos ojos zafiro viéndola detenidamente, la vio sonrojarse y quedarse callada por primera vez en toda la velada. – ¿No dice nada?

Eso no es una propuesta en formal, y me temo que quiere jugar conmigo, señor Andrew. – le respondió ella con pudor haciendo ademán de despojarse de su saco y retirarse, estaban solos, nadie más se atrevería a salir con ese frío. Albert la detuvo con suavidad.

Le juro que no juego, ¿me daría la oportunidad de conocerle? ¿de pedirle a su padre permiso para cortejarle?

Candy sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, la pregunta era seria.

Es una locura… mi familia, la plantación…- ella trataba de encontrar el hilo de sus pensamientos, su cercanía y los dos sorbos del desacostumbrado champagne nublaban un poco su mente. Candy se rehízo y decidió utilizar la estrategia que empleaba con los amigos de sus hermanos, no podía responder lo que su corazón ansiaba gritar, él era un yankee, y ella una sudista.

Me temo que es usted un coqueto, y esta conversación se ha vuelto inapropiada, yo no debería estar a solas con usted sin chaperona, o sin uno de mis hermanos…

No, no soy un coqueto, no suelo hacer esto, tiene usted razón, tal vez debo comportarme, perdóneme… - le dijo él impresionado ante la contundencia de sus propios sentimientos

No, no tiene que pedir perdón, solo… es tarde… seguro me están buscando…

¿Me permite visitarle mañana? –

Padre es quién debe dar ese permiso… -

Antes de que Candy pudiese responder la voz grave y fría de Charles, su hermano mayor se escuchó detrás de ellos.

Me temo señor Andrew que su presencia no será grata en nuestro alojamiento. Candice, vámonos. - el tono altanero y soberbio era cortante, pero William Albert Andrew no era un hombre que se dejara amilanar.

Le aseguro, señor White-Sloane, que mis intenciones son honorables, y en todo caso, temo que le corresponde a su padre negarme el privilegio de visitar a su hermana. – el tono era amable, pero firme. Candy pudo observar que Charles se encontraba bajo los influjos del alcohol, y conocía a su hermano lo suficiente como para saber que lo más prudente en esos casos era no contrariarlo.

Con permiso señor Andrew. – dijo ella pudorosamente, se despojó del saco que la cubría e intentó caminar en dirección al salón, no quería quedarse a solas con Charles tampoco. Pero al pasar al lado de Albert el hizo lo impensable, atrapó su muñeca, y la llevó a sus labios, sintiendo el acelerado pulso bajo la blanca piel de alabastro y embragándose con el aroma a magnolias.

Me tiene a sus pies señorita White-Sloane. – le dijo él galantemente, y seguro de que no perdería su tiempo discutiendo con un hombre que se encontraba obviamente intoxicado, aunque supiese disimularlo bastante bien.

No era un gesto del todo inapropiado, y aunque a Charles no le gustó en lo más mínimo, sabía bien que no podía darse el lujo de comportarse con el arrebato con el que solía hacerlo en casa, tomó a Candice fuertemente del brazo, de tal manera que la chica respingó ante la sorpresa y el dolor que su agarre le propició, pero no dijo nada, Albert se dio cuenta e intervino.

Charles, yo escoltaré a su hermana de vuelta con su padre. – Candy lo miró con ojos suplicantes, pidiéndole que desistiera.

Señor Andrew, gracias por su compañía, buenas noches. – dijo ella y zafándose del agarre de Charles, caminó con toda la dignidad de la que pudo hacer acopio de regreso al gran salón, consciente de que Charles la seguía furioso, pero al menos había evitado un enfrentamiento entre él y William.

Entró al salón buscando a Anthony, pero Charles le había dado alcance, con tono helado, y sin tocarla le dijo.

Nos vamos. –

Vine con Anthony y con John…-

Candice, dirígete a la salida, si no quieres que las cosas sean diferentes. – había un tono amenazante en su voz. Candy conocía de sobra el temperamento iracundo de su hermano, pero nunca lo había dirigido a ella.

Charles, padre se preocupará si me voy así. – intentó ella de nuevo con el tono condescendiente que solía usar para dirigirse a sus hermanos cuando pensaba que ellos no entendían, lo cual hizo que la ira de Charles aumentara. La tomó de nuevo del brazo y le ordenó que sonriera mientras recorrían el salón en dirección a la salida, pero antes de llegar ahí Anthony se interpuso entre ellos.

Candice, querida, te buscaba, me debes aún un baile. –

Ahora no Anthony. – le reprochó Charles de mal humor.

Oh, vamos Charles, estoy seguro de que prefieres bailar con la pelirroja con la que charlabas un rato atrás que bailar con Candy. – le dijo en tono ligero, mientras tomaba el brazo de Candy por debajo del agarre de Charles y con toda naturalidad la alejaba de él, la llevó hasta la pista de baile mientras le susurraba al oído.

Sonríe, si no bailamos lo haremos enfurecer más. –

Anthony… - la voz de ella estaba alterada, nunca había sido tratada con tanta dureza por su hermano, a decir verdad, por nadie.

Calma, respira profundo y sonríe, Candy, no podemos hacer una escena, no aquí, sería darles de que hablar, sería ir contra nuestro honor, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que esta noche todos nos observan?

¿Por qué?

Porque quieren saber si somos tan bárbaros como sus periodistas y escritores nos pintan, y no estoy dispuesto a mancillar el honor del sur de esa forma, vamos bonita, la cabeza en alto, orgullosa y regia como siempre.

¿Cómo supiste?

El señor Andrew me lo dijo. –

Él… -

Shhh, lo que sea que te haya dicho no podemos siquiera considerarlo Candy, lo sabes, ni Charles ni papá permitirían que un yankee te corteje.

Pero…

Candy, sería escupir en la cara de nuestros antepasados, de nuestras raíces, sería un sacrilegio. –

¿En serio eso piensas?

¿Qué pesarías si yo me enamorara de una mujer del norte? Además, apenas bailaste un par de piezas con él… -

Papá me dijo que un día encontraría a un hombre que quisiera escuchar mis opiniones, que él no deseaba que yo fuese un mero adorno en la casa del que fuera mi esposo. – le respondió Candy con la pasión que la juventud y la ingenuidad hacen posible. Anthony la observó con tristeza, adoraba a su hermana, y lo que más deseaba era que ella pudiese obtener todo lo que su corazón anhelara, pero había vivido lo suficiente como para saber que eso no sucedería.

Lo que papá dice, y lo que piensa en realidad son dos cosas muy distintas. Vámonos, ¿quieres? – le dijo con tono cansado.

Candy sabía que era lo más prudente, así que asintió y se dejó conducir hasta la salida abordaron el carruaje sin darse cuenta de que Charles había salido antes que ellos.

Llegaron a sus opulentas habitaciones en el Astor House, John había alquilado un piso completo para su familia, así que Anthony y Candy arrivaron al lugar tranquilamente, entraron con la guardia baja, y fueron sorprendidos por Charles sentado en la butaca principal con un vaso de whiskey en las manos, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, y la observó de arriba abajo con algo en su mirada que ella nunca había visto antes…desprecio.

Eres una perdida. – las palabras habían sido prácticamente escupidas y su voz destilaba veneno. Candy contuvo el aliento ante el insulto.

Charles, estás demasiado bebido, vete a dormir, no permitiré que insultes a Candice, Candy, ve a tu habitación. – le dijo Anthony sabiendo que era lo más prudente.

Y entonces lo vio, ese fuego característico de los White-Sloane, el orgullo sureño bullendo en la sangre de la chiquilla que se creía una mujer y a quién el mundo siempre le había sonreído, nadie se había atrevido nunca hablarle de esa forma, y Candice White-Sloane no se lo permitiría ni aún a su propio hermano. Anthony temió las consecuencias del fuego verde que ardía en los ojos de la rubia.

¿Cómo te atreves? – las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de furia, porque si Charles tenía un temperamento volátil, Candice podía ser su rival.

¡Cómo te atreves tú a dejarme en vergüenza frente a un inmundo yankee! – Charles había alzado la voz, pero eso no la hizo acobardarse, con fría dignidad le contestó.

El único culpable de tu vergüenza eres tú, mira que beber de esa forma, debes haber consumido la mitad del alcohol de esa fiesta para ponerte así, deberías saber cómo el caballero que pregonas ser que es imperdonable permitir que se te note que has bebido. –

Eres una pequeña mujerzuela altanera, eso es lo que eres, te crees la reina y señora de todos, pero no eres nadie, ni tienes nada, ¿acaso crees que podrás seguir con tu teatrito una vez que me haya casado?

Magnolia es mi hogar, y mientras padre viva…

Jajajaja, eres una imbécil que se ha comido el cuento de progresismo de padre.

Charles. -le dijo Anthony en un bajo tono de advertencia.

Tú no te metas, dile la verdad y bájale sus ínfulas de grandeza de una buena vez. –

Candy volteó a ver a Anthony tratando de descifrar de que hablaba Charles.

Padre no ha decidido nada. – le dijo Anthony con seriedad.

Pues el espectáculo de hoy le debe dejar claro que es la única decisión posible. – respondió Charles con sorna.

¿De qué hablan? – demandó Candy con tono imperativo.

Charles se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta ella hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de su rostro, el tibio aliento alcoholizado le rozó el rostro y ella hizo una mueca de asco.

Te doy asco… ¿cómo no te dio asco el maldito yankee ese? Eres una perra traidora, pero ya se encargará tu marido de corregir tus malas mañas. – le dijo con malicia.

Candice vete a tu habitación. – ordenó Anthony, en un inútil intento por prevenir lo que estaba por suceder.

Eres un borracho asqueroso Charles, no tengo porque escucharte. –

El sonido seco de la sonora bofetada que cruzó el rostro de Candice antes de que Anthony pudiese hacer algo resonó en la habitación, ella miró a su hermano mayor con los grandes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par mientras llevaba su mano al rostro, en su corta vida alguien había osado ponerle una mano encima, Candice White-Sloane había sido criada entre algodones y mimos, creyendo que era adorada por todos, había sorpresa en su mirada, pero no temor y eso enfureció a Charles, quien levantó la mano para repetir la acción, pero Anthony lo detuvo, a pesar de ser menor, Anthony era más fuerte y atlético que Charles, así que lo hizo sin dificultad.

No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima de nuevo. – le dijo con un tono que pocas veces usaba pero que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que de hacer lo contrario las consecuencias serían terribles. -Candy ve a tu habitación. –

Esta vez Candy obedeció nunca había visto a sus hermanos de esa forma, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, al llegar al umbral volteó a verlos, Anthon ya no sostenía a Charles y este se arreglaba las ropas.

Neal Leagan no será tan benévolo con ella. – le dijo a Anthony

¿Qué tiene que ver Neal Leagan en esto? – preguntó ella encarando de nuevo a Charles. Charles la vio con superioridad y triunfo en la mirada.

Te casaras con él el año entrante. -

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente, volteó a ver a Anthony para que él desmintiera lo que Charles acababa de decir, pero lo que vio en los ojos de su hermano preferido le heló la sangre.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse los sorprendió, Patty seguida de su padre y su hermano entraron alegres después de la fiesta se detuvieron en seco ante la escena que encontraron frente a ellos.

¡Dime que no es cierto! – reclamó Candy plantando su menuda figura de 1.65 frente al 1.85 de su padre.

John la observó con desconcierto, y vio su pómulo hinchado y enrojecido, alargó su mano para tocar con suavidad el rostro de su amada hija y preguntó por lo bajo.

¿Quién te hizo esto? –

Padre, dime que no es cierto. –

Candy, ¿qué sucedió? – John alzó la vista y vio la mirada desafiante de Charles. - Ve a tu habitación, tu hermano y yo tenemos cosas que discutir, si tantas ganas tiene de sacar su bravuconería le daremos ocasión de hacerlo. – dijo John con temple de acero en la voz.

No, no me puedo ir hasta que me contestes. – insistió ella con ojos suplicantes.

No sé qué debo contestar hija. –

Le he dicho de su boda con Leagan el próximo año. – le dijo Charles sin asomo de arrepentimiento en la voz. – Parecía perra en celo ante las atenciones de ese yankee, así que ahí lo tienes, tu tan pregonado progresismo debe acabar de una vez, dile de una vez por todas cuál es su verdadero lugar, porque dudo mucho que Neal aprecie una fierecilla por esposa, y lo que yo he hecho esta noche es nada a comparación de lo que un esposo contrariado puede hacer, lo sabes. –

No toleraré que trates de esa forma a tu hermana. –

¿Papá? – la voz de Candy insistió suplicante.

John White-Sloane respiró profundo y enfrentó la verde mirada de su hija.

Es una posibilidad muy real Candy, pero no lo discutiremos ahora, ahora tengo asuntos que arreglar con tu hermano. – le dijo con seriedad.

Padre… -

He dicho que ahora no, ve a tu habitación, Patricia, ponle una compresa fría para que no se hinche el rostro de tu hermana, y ayúdala a desvestirse, nadie debe verla de esa manera. – el tono de voz frío y tajante la dejó atónita.

Patty no dudó en obedecer, pero el espíritu fogoso de Candy le impedía capitular sin una batalla.

No me casaré. – dijo Candy con firmeza.

Tú harás lo que yo te diga, querida mía. – le respondió John con tono suave pero firme mientras, abría la puerta y llamaba al trío de escoltas que solían acompañarlo. Hizo un gesto, y los hombres se colocaron al lado de Charles para sacarlo de la habitación. – dónde no se note, y no llamen la atención, solo lo suficiente para que aprenda a no poner una mano encima a su hermana de nuevo y a respetar a su padre. – dijo John con suavidad, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo mandar a dar una tunda a tu hijo a manos de tu equipo de seguridad.

Ni siquiera eso puedes hacer por ti mismo. – lo increpó Charles mientras con gallardía salía de la habitación por su propio pie para recibir su castigo con aire arrogante y certeza de que la vida daba demasiadas vueltas.

Candy no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, de pronto su mundo caía hecho añicos a su alrededor.

Padre… - iba a intentar interceder por Charles, pero la mirada en los ojos de su progenitor le dijo que era mejor callar y obedecer.

Dio la vuelta y entró a su habitación seguida por Patricia. Esa noche ambas chicas durmieron abrazadas en una sola cama, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos y sus cabellos eran alisados suavemente por las manos negras, nudosas y amorosas de Nana Pony.

Al día siguiente las chicas no abandonaron su habitación, y los hombres no se dejaron ver sino hasta ya entrada la tarde cuando Anthony llamó a la puerta para después entrar.

¿Cómo están? – preguntó con preocupación a sus dos hermanas en cuanto entró y vio sus rostros hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto.

Estamos bien. -le dijo Candy con su usual dignidad. - ¿Cómo está Charles?

No le fue peor que la vez que se peleó en el bar. – le dijo Anthony encogiéndose de hombros.

Esa vez tenía costillas fracturadas.

Seguramente esta vez también, pero no te preocupes el mejor médico de New York ha venido a atenderlo. – le dijo Anthony con ironía.

¿Qué nos sucedió? – preguntó Patty reflexivamente y en voz baja.

Lo que tenía que suceder mi querida hermanita… algún día tenían que descubrir que nuestra familia dista mucho de ser perfecta.

Pero papá… -

Papá era un hombre sumamente enamorado de nuestra madre, y ella tuvo el efecto en él que toda buena mujer tiene sobre un hombre, pero ahora que madre se ha ido ya no es necesario mantener el decoro…

Anthony deja de hablar en enigmas y háblanos de frente ¿qué sucede entre papá y Charles? ¿por qué quieren que me case?

Entre papá y Charles hay una lucha de poder, ahora que se casará, Charles quiere demostrar que es un hombre.

¿Quiere Magnolia para él? – preguntó Candy con sorpresa.

Quiere Magnolia para Anne, si madre viviera eso no estaría siquiera en discusión, pero, el puesto de señora de Magnolia está disponible y él se lo ha prometido a Anne. –

Annie Britter es incapaz de dirigir una plantación. – le dijo Candy con orgullo.

Eso no importa querida… -

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿tengo que casarme?

No estoy seguro, pero creo que papá está tan enojado con Charles que pospondrá la decisión, no porque no considere una alianza con los Leagan positiva, sino por demostrar que es él quien tiene la última palabra, sin embargo, tienes 17…

No hasta dentro de unos meses.

Bien, pensemos que papá decide que no permitirá que te cases sino hasta que cumplas 18, solo por imponer su voluntad a la de Charles y por darle una lección, aun así, no puede pasar mucho más antes de que te veas comprometida si no con Leagan, con alguien más.

Él me dijo que quería que encontrara el amor, qué no deseaba que solo fuese un adorno en casa de alguien...

Candy, hermanita, debes entender que lo que papá dice y lo que verdaderamente piensa son dos cosas muy distintas.

¿Qué hay de mí? – preguntó Patty quién había escuchado en silencio hasta entonces.

En su momento también buscará arreglar un buen matrimonio para ti. –

¿Cómo puedes decirlo así de tranquilo? – le increpó Candy.

No sé trata de tranquilidad, sino de realismo, sus bodas, la mía, la de John, incluso la de Charles deben servir para un propósito, hacer alianzas comerciales, tal vez si no fuesen tiempos de guerra, o si madre estuviera con vida…

¿Tú no dirás nada? – preguntó Patty con voz queda.

Soy el tercer hijo varón, me corresponde obedecer, deben aceptarlo, somos peones de juego en la búsqueda de la riqueza y el poder. Esclavos del honor y de la familia.

¿Cómo puedes hablar así?

Candice, Patricia, escuchen con atención, yo las defenderé todo lo que pueda, e incluso las ayudaré… pero no los desafíen de frente, no es prudente, y no es lo que se espera de ustedes.

¿Nos ayudarás en lo que sea? – preguntó Patty.

En lo que sea posible, pueden acudir a mí, pero, al final del día la última palabra la tiene nuestro padre.

¿No odias que sea así? – lo desafió Candy

Las cosas son como son, Charles se casará con Annie Britter, John lo hará con Margaret Burr y se mudará a Macon para hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia, yo lo haré con Sally Johnson y me haré cargo de la plantación de la familia de ella, ya que es hija única, y tú lo harás con Neal Leagan, simplemente porque su familia es muy poderosa políticamente, además de enormemente rica, no hay nada que hacerle, Patty también hará un matrimonio ventajoso, es de mal gusto casarse por amor, incluso una equivocación enorme, no es práctico, ustedes deberán ser inteligentes, dar a su marido los herederos varones necesarios, y después permitir con discreción que él sacie sus necesidades en otro lado. – les dijo Anthony con suavidad, sabía bien que sus hermanas no vivían en el mundo real, y creía que lo mejor que podía hacer por ellas era abrirles los ojos.

Jamás permitiré que mi marido vaya con otra. – le dijo Candy con orgullo.

Es algo en lo que no te corresponde decidir, después de todo, es la norma. – le respondió Anthony inflexible.

Padre…- Patty intentó defender a su padre, pero Anthony le respondió.

Padre es un hombre como todos, si no pueden entender lo que eso significa, entonces aún son muy niñas, y no seré yo quien corrompa su inocencia.

Entonces todo es una mentira. – respondió Candy con pasión, mientras la dócil Patricia callaba.

¿Qué es una mentira?

Que padre crea en la igualdad, que esté orgulloso de la educación que nos ha dado, que espere un futuro diferente para nosotras.

Es un buen sueño, y una forma de ganar simpatías, sobre todo, era por complacer a nuestra madre, la educación tuya y de Patty ha sido motivo de orgullo para padre, porque le ha dado estatus, pero es hora de que ambas entiendan que él espera que sean hijas obedientes. Partiremos mañana temprano, y sé que querían hacer compras de último

minuto, vamos, pónganse los sombreros… uno con velo que les cubra el rostro y salgamos. – Candy se dio cuenta que la conversación estaba finalizada, y que la sugerencia de salir no era precisamente una sugerencia, de pronto todo aquello que antes le había parecido idílico se volvía asfixiante, ambas obedecieron en automático.

Candy siguió a Anthony y a Patty por las calles llenas de gente, a cada paso que daba pensaba, que sería encontrarlo, y cada hombre rubio que veía de reojo le parecía que era él, pero invariablemente terminaba decepcionada, ninguno era él… William Andrew, él hombre que le había robado el aliento y la tranquilidad, en quien no había podido evitar pensar durante la noche a pesar de que su mundo se tambaleaba.

Candy. – la voz de Anthony la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Perdón, ¿decías? –

Preguntaba si quieres un pastelillo.

No, gracias, no tengo apetito. –

¿No tienes apetito? Eso es nuevo, ¿quieres que llamemos al médico? – preguntó Anthony con burla.

Déjala, está enamorada. – dijo Patty saliendo a la defensa de su hermana.

¿De Andrew? – la voz de Anthony se había endurecido, tal vez en otras épocas hubiese sido diferente, pero ahora sabía de sobra lo que se esperaba de él, y de sus hermanas, deshonrar a la familia era simplemente imperdonable.

Anthony… -

Tal vez si los tiempos fueran otros tendrías oportunidad Candy, pero no ahora, te lo dije ayer, es un yankee y ni papá ni Charles permitirán que te cases con un yankee, olvídalo, o recuérdalo como una aventura, estoy seguro de que eso ha sido para él, los hombres como él ricos, poderosos, algo mayores solo buscan a las jovencitas que no son de su clase para una aventura.

Él no. – rebatió Candy con pasión.

Candice, para él eres una princesita sureña que le fue divertido conquistar, lo que sea que te haya dicho es mentira, ¿Crees que John, Charles y yo no fuimos galantes con las mujeres? Por supuesto que lo fuimos, pero en el fondo sentimos repulsión de las mujeres del norte, no nos casaríamos a menos que fuese una digna sureña, la mujer adecuada. Andrew es un imposible, ese hombre no solo es un yankee, es un militar, es el mismo hombre que un día buscará darnos muerte a todos, en nombre de la libertad de los negros, destruirán nuestras casas, nuestro estilo de vida, nuestras familias, violarán a nuestras mujeres, matarán a nuestros viejos y a nuestros niños, arrasarán con todo, si se los permitimos, el sur caerá en llamas a manos de hombres como él, entiende de una vez por todas que te casarás con Neal Leagan, y serás la dueña de una enorme plantación, darás a luz caballeros sureños para perpetuar el nombre de tu marido, y vivirás como te corresponde, como una dama. Además, si en verdad hubiese tenido interés hubiera buscado a padre para pedir permiso de visitarte. - Le dijo Anthony categóricamente.

Creí que me querías. – le reprochó Candy.

Te quiero Candice, las quiero a las dos, precisamente por ello no permitiré que terminen como Claudia Sallinger, viviendo como blancas pobres, sin nada, mendigando lo que debió ser suyo a manos llenas.

Claudia ama a Ross. – dijo Patty titubeante.

¿Y de que le ha servido? Es una paria social, nadie la recibe en casa, y tiene que mendigar lo que sobra de los hijos de los demás para vestir a los de ella, cuando pudo ser una de las mujeres más ricas del condado si tan solo hubiese obedecido a sus padres. Las amo lo suficiente como para evitar que terminen así, ustedes no enlodarán sus nombres o el nombre de los White-Sloane. – Anthony vio su reloj y calculó que ya era seguro regresar. -Vámonos, se hace tarde. –

Anthony se puso de pie y ellas lo siguieron sumisamente, para Patricia era sencillo, si bien sus sueños infantiles se habían derrumbado, lo cierto era que, su carácter apacible le hacía más fácil aceptar su realidad, pero para Candy el saber que estaba condenada, que no había nada que pudiese decir o hacer ser consciente de que le gustara o no debería casarse con Neal Leagan, estaba atrapada.

Cuanto anhelaba encontrarlo de nuevo, verse en sus brazos, perderse en su mirada, saberse amada por él, pero ahora eso no era más que un castillo en el aire, un imposible tal como había dicho Anthony. De pronto los lujos de su alrededor se le antojaban insoportables, lo que antes había considerado sus privilegios, hoy eran sus cadenas.

Ella, Candice White-Sloane no era nadie en un mundo dominado por los hombres, no era nada más que un mero peón que sería utilizado a la conveniencia de su padre y sus hermanos.

Recordó sus cálidos labios besando su mano, casi pudo sentir su aroma y escuchar las notas graves de su voz, todo le había sido quitado en cuestión de horas, pero nadie podría arrebatarle el recuerdo del divino príncipe del norte que había conocido, ella había hallado al hombre perfecto, y ahora lo único que quedaba era un recuerdo… un recuerdo que sin saberlo, la mantendría con vida durante los largos y duros años que se avecinaba, ella no lo sabía pero a partir de anoche su mundo había cambiado definitiva e irrevocablemente.

Se acostó entre los mullidos cojines y cerró los ojos para recordar su toque, la cadencia del vals que habían compartido, el aroma de su loción y el toque de seda de sus manos. Se quedó dormida mientras las lágrimas de dolor, frustración y enojo corrían por sus mejillas, y una sonrisa enamorada se asomaba en sus labios. William Albert Andrew, su príncipe, su amor prohibido, el hubiera que nunca podría tener.


	4. Aclaración

Hoy me ha llegado un rumor que me preocupa, hace un par de días una Guest preguntaba si esta historia era una adaptación, y decía que dudaba que fuera mía por lo bien escrita que estaba.

Hoy "Sorprendida" me menciona que ella sabe de un grupo que estaba pidiendo que me reportaran a fanfiction, porque mi historia es un plagio.

Ante estos dos reviews debo hacer la aclaración pertinente, y decir, que la historia es mía, tengo los screenshots de whatsapp entre mi amiga Candyfan777 y yo, dónde hicimos toda una lluvia de ideas, para ver de que escribir como aportación navideña, así como las demás conversaciones que hemos hecho para hablar sobre el avance de la historia, de igual manera tengo los correos que le he enviado con diferentes versiones y propuestas de capítulos para corrección y arreglo.

Deben saber además, que esta historia fue concebida en el marco de una dinámica de un grupo de Albertfans, una dinámica navideña, y a pesar de la falta de tiempo por parte mía y de mi amiga y beta, asumimos el reto de construir una historia desde sus cimientos. Debatimos por horas la trama inicial, el contexto en la que se desarrollaría y el desenlace que tendría, finalmente las dos amamos la idea de escribir una historia que se desarrollara en medio de la guerra civil Norteamericana, pero que estuviera enmarcada especialmente con cambios importantes en la vida de los personajes, para cada navidad y hacer un recuento progresivo de ellos (en ese sentido, pensamos que podíamos aportar a la dinámica, porque ninguna de las dos queríamos una historia convencional).

Otro reto, que ustedes no saben, fue decidirnos a poner el título que llevaría, porque a minutos de ver la luz el nuevo proyecto, no sabíamos exactamente por cual decidirnos, queríamos que fuera navideño, pero no que hiciera explícito la palabra navidad, por lo que después de una lluvia de ideas, títulos y mucha risa….quedó este que acompaña la magia de esta historia que ustedes disfrutan hoy.

En los años que llevo en fanfiction, que son dos, si no me equivoco, todo lo que he publicado es de mi creación, ciertamente los escritos han cambiado, y me atrevo a decir, se han hecho mejores, pero esto solo se debe a la práctica constante de estos años de escritura, dónde ustedes saben casi siempre (a excepción de los periodos de descanso que he tomado avisándoles) he publicado un capítulo por semana (al menos) de las historias que escribo, esa práctica, más mi pasión por las historias, así como la atención al detalle que mis lectoras me obligan a tener con sus comentarios, y dónde incluso hay quienes me dicen, tienes faltas de ortografía, cambiaste el nombre, etc… me han permitido crecer como escritora.

En cuanto a que no acostumbro a escribir historias de época, dos de las que he escrito son de los años 20. Escribir de época conlleva una investigación exhaustiva, que ciertamente he desarrollado, y por otro lado en mi vida he leído sobre la guerra civil varias veces, dos de mis libros favoritos están situados en esta época, "Lo que el viento se llevó" y "Mujercitas" ambos los he leído más de quince veces cada uno, sin embargo, aunque puede haber ecos de la época en ellos, Aunque todo me falte, no es una copia de ninguno de los dos, he pasado horas investigando sobre Charleston, la cronología de la guerra civil, además de que mi cómplice Candyfan777 es historiadora de profesión y me centra cuando estoy a punto de utilizar elementos anacrónicos por descuido (como el uso del hielo para el golpe en la cara de Candy).

No me gusta que me acusen de plagio, de acudir a otras historias y adaptar para publicar, porque este es un ejercicio de catarsis y crecimiento personal para mí, que no escribo de manera profesional, pero que sueño con llegar a hacerlo un día no muy lejano; para mi cómplice Candyfan777, la cual es amiga del anonimato y rara vez manifiesta su vos en fanfiction o acepta que le dé los créditos que se merece por sus contribuciones en las historias que he escrito desde "Crónicas de un amor" (que es basada en gran medida en un capítulo muy querido y doloroso de su propia historia de vida), este proceso de escritura conjunta se ha convertido su momento de desahogo de su ocupada agenda profesional, que a duras penas le deja espacio para mí, para mis locuras, mis letras y para pensar en ocurrencias de Candy y Albert. Deben saber que las historias que le saltan a su cabeza y que quiere que yo escriba, darían para 10 años de fic de los rubios, pero las dos tenemos realidades que nos aterrizan a las posibilidades verdaderas que tenemos en nuestro diario vivir, los cuales desde puntos tan distantes de nuestras geografías o países en los que vivimos cada una, logramos hacer coincidir para que yo pueda compartir con ustedes mis historias y ser mejor en este proceso día a día.

Les aclaro además, que como parte de mi investigación histórica del contexto "Magnolia" es una plantación real a orillas del río Ashley en Charleston, que coincidió de manera magistral con el nombre del departamento que Candy y Albert compartieron en Chicago mientras vivían juntos y que los vestidos, costumbres y la historia familiar está bien documentada, así como la última navidad de Charleston antes de la guerra.

Si alguien quiere ver mis evidencias, correos, sugerencias y cambios que se sugieren en la trama capítulo a capítulo con gusto se las envió por correo, solo escríbanme, mi correo es kaedagll arroba

No me gusta entrar en discusiones acerca de cuál galán es o no es el amor de la vida de Candy, ya que considero que un mundo con más de 6 mil millones de seres humanos que habitamos el planeta, es lógico que existan tantas opiniones diversas como personas existimos, por esta razón pido respeto a mi libertad de decidir sobre qué galán escribir y publicar mis historias, amo el personaje de Albert en el manga y no veo como esta decisión tan personal pueda llegar a ofender a otras en este universo, somos libres de creer, opinar, amar y escribir como nos haga felices, pero no por esta razón, se me puede acusar de plagio, amenazar con censurarme o denunciarme de adaptar historias que salen de mi reto personal de llegar a ser un día una profesional en el oficio y poder publicar mis propios textos.

Bendiciones, y espero que con esto sea suficiente para aclarar la situación, porque ciertamente si cancelan mi cuenta o borraran mis historias sería una verdadera injusticia, rompería mi corazón, además que acabarían con una colaboración única que he logrado hacer con mi gran amiga C, no me parece justo que por diferentes rumores se lleven por delante horas de sueño, días de dedicación a escribir y sacrificio de lo que más amo que son mis hijas quienes los días de publicación, pierden por unas horas los juegos y momentos de estudio con su mamá.

KeyAg


	5. Chapter 4

**Hermosas, gracias por todo su apoyo aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, les pido una disculpa por la aclaración, pero mi pánico es más bien que por rumores lograran cerrar mi cuenta, y claro, no me gusta que piensen mal de mí.**

 **Estoy trabajando el siguiente de RAA, con la intención de publicar mañana de ser posible, así que tengan un poco paciencia para conmigo y mis constantes dos mil ocupaciones.**

 **C y yo les mandamos un abrazo, y agradecemos muchísimo su cariño.**

 **C, gracias por todo.**

 **KeyAg**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **Mansión Andrew en New York. Mañana de año nuevo.**

Albert recostó su cabeza en la almohada, eran más de las tres de la mañana y simplemente no lograba irse a dormir, se había retirado de la fiesta temprano, una vez que ella se fue nada tenía sentido ya, la música era muy fuerte, los bocadillos estaban desabridos, las personas no eran interesantes, pero, sobre todo, ninguna mujer podía comparársele.

Siendo el hombre pragmático que era trataba de entender que le estaba sucediendo, de analizar sus sentimientos, sus posibilidades, pero sencillamente no podía sacarla de su mente, a pesar de las muchas razones lógicas que podría encontrar para olvidar, la realidad es que esa mirada color verde, la risa cantarina, piel de alabastro, dorados rizos, en fin, toda ella estaba tatuada en su mente, y en su corazón, cuanto había querido defenderla personalmente de su hermano, pero sabía bien que lo más sensato que había podido hacer era mandar a Anthony a su rescate.

Suspiró profundo y llegó a una determinación que por fin le permitió dormir, aunque fuese solo unas horas, enviaría una nota a John White-Sloane, quería entrevistarse con él y pedirle en persona la oportunidad de cortejar a su hija, se puso en pie y caminó hasta su escritorio para escribir la nota, sonó la campana, y su valet apareció en la habitación.

Arthur, necesito que entregues esta nota hoy a primera hora, supongo que se alojan en el Astor House, pero sí no es así, hay que encontrarlos dónde sea, y espera por la respuesta, por favor.

Sí señor. – le respondió Arthur sin inmutarse, tomó la nota y se retiró haciendo una pequeña reverencia, debía ser algo de suma importancia, William Andrew no solía hacer ese tipo de pedidos a media madrugada.

Albert regresó a su cama y cerró los ojos para revivir cada segundo pasado al lado de ella, sabía que su chaqueta aún tenía el aroma a magnolias.

Pensar realistamente en sus posibilidades hacia un rato que se había ido por la borda, era consciente de que él era un yankee y ella una confederada, pero, por lo que había escuchado el padre era progresista, tal vez tendría una oportunidad, llegó a la conclusión de que debía dormir para poder presentarse al día siguiente ante el padre de la mujer que lo había prendado.

Por la mañana mientras desayunaban obtuvo su respuesta, Arthur le acercó un mensaje en una charola de plata que él tomó mientras presidía la mesa, desgarró el sobre y sonrió veladamente.

Parece que obtuviste algo que querías, será que una dama de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes ha aceptado pasear contigo esta tarde. – le preguntó su primo Stear.

No sé de qué hablas.

Esa es tu respuesta favorita desde anoche al parecer. – le dijo su hermana con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

Debo suponer que no me permitirán tomar mis alimentos en paz hasta que no les conteste.

¿Acaso no nos conoces? – le preguntó Archibald con un guiño.

Envié una nota a su padre. –

¿A su padre? – preguntó Stear con cara de confusión.

Debo seguir todos los protocolos, si fuese una antigua conocida de la familia, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes, pero no lo es, así que pediré permiso a su padre para ese paseo, y para todos los subsecuentes.

¿Qué sucederá cuando ellos regresen al sur?

Supongo que si obtengo el permiso que deseo iré a Charleston por una temporada. – dijo con naturalidad para después dar un sorbo a su café.

¿A Charleston por una temporada? – preguntó la tía Elroy que hasta entonces había guardado silencio.

Creí que estaba interesada en que encontrara a la futura señora Andrew, pues la he encontrado, y da la casualidad de que reside en Charleston. – le respondió Albert a su tía como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo.

¿Sabes que estamos en pie de guerra?

Así es, pero aún no ha sido declarada, así que…

¿Y si te llega carta del ejército?

En su momento decidiré eso, por ahora, ¿Por qué no terminamos muestro desayuno en paz?

¿Hablas en serio William? –

Muy en serio tía.

¿Quieres que te acompañe en la visita?

No voy a pedir su mano aún, solo permiso de visitarla, pero cuando sea tiempo de pedir su mano, por supuesto que le pediré que me acompañe.

¿Tan seguro estás de que John White-Sloane permitirá que un yankee corteje a su princesa? – preguntó Allistear a pesar de que su esposa Gertrude lo vio con mirada asesina.

Pues parece ser bastante progresista, y yo no soy cualquier yankee. – le dijo Albert con una sonrisa ganadora.

Jajaja, comienzas a entender cómo funciona el mundo, mi querido sobrino, ¿así que utilizarás el poder y la riqueza de los Andrew a tu favor?

Sí no hay más remedio así se hará, ahora si me disculpan, tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado William? – preguntó Elroy

No desistiré de la idea tía.

No pienso convencerte de que lo hagas, solo quiero que hablemos.

Bien, vamos a la biblioteca, con permiso familia, que disfruten de su día.

Albert le indicó a su tía que tomara asiento frente a él y luego le preguntó.

¿Qué te preocupa tía?

¿Es en serio que te has enamorado de ella?

Sí, he llegado a la conclusión de que efectivamente estoy enamorado.

¿Es por su belleza?

Tía, no puedo explicarlo, obviamente es bella, pero no es la primera mujer hermosa que me topo en mi andar, así que la única forma en que puedo explicarlo es que hay algo más, algo que me atrae a ella, como si estuviésemos destinados a estar juntos, hablé con ella, y definitivamente la quiero como mi esposa.

William…

Tía muchos matrimonios en nuestra clase comienzan con menos que atracción, y algunos logran ser felices, yo no solo me siento atraído por ella, sino que hay algo más, algo más fuerte y poderoso, un hilo invisible tal vez.

Bien, pide su mano, no vayas a Charleston a cortejarla.

Debo ganarme su corazón tía, conocer a su familia, su casa. ¿Qué temes?

Perderte, hijo, siempre he temido perderte, tal vez por eso fui muy estricta en su momento, pero, además, hay algo en esa familia tan perfecta que no me da confianza, puedo estar equivocada, pero cuando se llega a mi edad, hay cosas que no se pasan por alto, no creo que John White-Sloane sea tan progresista como pregona.

La educación que le ha dado a sus hijas parece real, Candy es una mujer instruida, que ha tenido la oportunidad de viajar y de conocer el mundo, una mujer con opiniones políticas acertadas, y con un corazón de oro.

¿Todo eso lograste saber en un par de bailes, y una salida clandestina al balcón?

Eso y más, pero tendré cuidado, su hermano se presentó en estado inconveniente, y tal como lo mencionas, no vi el progresismo ni la igualdad por ningún lado, sino la actitud posesiva característica de muchos hombres en nuestro mundo, como si ella debiera obedecerle.

Ella debe obedecerle, es su hermano mayor, y era totalmente inapropiado que estuviesen a solas sin chaperona.

Lo ves, al parecer el progresista soy yo.

Ya veremos el día que tengas una hija, solo te pido que tengas cuidado y que consideres pedir su mano de una vez, no vayas al sur a cortejarla.

Lo consideraré tía, pero debo tantear las aguas.

Bien, te dejo trabajar, ¿A qué hora te reunirás con John?

Esta tarde tía, y debo advertirte que si la respuesta es una negativa haré lo que sea por convencerla de que nos pertenecemos. –

Protege su honor, es todo lo que las mujeres tenemos en el mundo en el que vivimos.

Gracias tía.

Elroy Andrew salió del salón y decidió que no estaría demás ir a misa, rezar porque William encontrará aceptación en la familia de la chica, y porque su viejo corazón dejase de latir tan rápido, quería verlo casado, feliz, cargar a sus hijos y verlos crecer, así que pediría por tiempo para ella.

 **Astor House, alojamiento de los White-Sloane, mañana de año nuevo.**

Tres de los hombres de la familia White-Sloane desayunaban en silencio, las chicas no habían aparecido, y su padre no las había mandado llamar, Charles se encontraba descansando bajo los influjos del láudano que el médico le había dado para ayudarle con el dolor del par de costillas rotas que tenía.

Un criado entró en la habitación y extendió a John una nota, indicando que el mensajero esperaba una respuesta. John observó el papel finamente membretado con el escudo de la poderosa familia yankee, escrito en masculina caligrafía, rasgó el sobre con descuido y leyó sin revelar nada, se puso en pie y fue hasta dónde guardaba sus cosas de escritura, garabateó una respuesta y la entregó sin ceremonia alguna al valet que esperaba, regresó a la mesa y se dirigió a su hijo Anthony.

Llevarás de paseo a tus hermanas esta tarde, las necesito fuera de aquí por un par de horas.

¿A qué hora padre?

A las 4:30 debes haber salido ya con ellas, y no regreses sino hasta las 7.

Como tú digas padre, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

Tendré una visita que no me interesa que tus hermanas vean, y no las quiero cerca, especialmente a Candice. Sí te habla del yankee, hazla entrar en razón, es mejor que entienda de una vez por todas que es lo que se espera de ella.

Por supuesto, padre.

John, averigua todo lo que puedas sobre la familia Andrew, especialmente sobre William Albert Andrew.

John y Anthony cruzaron las miradas, pero no dijeron nada, sabían que sería inútil, terminaron su desayuno y de dirigieron a hacerse cargo de sus ocupaciones, antes de las 4:30 Anthony había sacado a Patricia y a Candice del hotel y John había entregado a su padre un grueso legajo con todo lo que legal e ilegalmente había conseguido averiguar sobre la familia Andrew.

Puntualmente a las 5 de la tarde Albert entró al salón de visitas de los White-Sloane, donde John padre esperaba por él.

Buenas tardes, señor White-Sloane.

Buenas tardes señor Andrew, espero que acepte tomar algo, tal vez acompañarme con la hora del té. – le dijo el hombre mayor con esa suave cortesía tan característica de su raza.

Por supuesto, gracias, ¿esperaremos por las damas?

No, mis hijas han salido, así que solo seremos nosotros, gusta un Whiskey.

Si no es mucha molestia, supongo que suele viajar con excelente bourbon.

Por supuesto, solo que no sabía si mi invitado norteño tendría afición por él, pero será un placer que pruebe el bourbon que acostumbramos. – hizo una seña al sirviente que se encontraba a la mano, un recio hombre de edad madura, con rasgos africanos, excelentemente vestido, por supuesto, como correspondía a un criado de la familia, quien con distinguidos modales sirvió el bourbon y los bocadillos.

Albert sabía que se esperaba un tiempo de conversación circunstancial, el clima, acontecimientos en general, un sureño jamás abordaba el tema que les atañía de inmediato, así que con placidez y una seguridad poco característica para su joven edad, Albert se acomodó en el asiento y se dispuso a charlar afablemente con sus anfitriones.

Dígame señor White, ¿fue placentero su viaje a Nueva York?

Por supuesto, señor Andrew, más que placentero, provechoso, debía arreglar asuntos de negocios, ya que no sabemos qué tan sencillo sea viajar hacia acá en el futuro.

Así es, tiene usted razón, era lo más sensato resolver asuntos pendientes con anticipación.

Y usted, señor Andrew, según entiendo New York no es su hogar.

No, no lo es, nuestra residencia oficial se encuentra en Chicago, ¿ha tenido ocasión de viajar para allá?

Sí, he conocido Chicago por negocios, aunque no puedo decir que he tenido el placer de disfrutarla desde otro punto de vista.

Cuando guste será un placer recibirlo en nuestro hogar, tenemos una casa de campo a unas horas de Chicago, sus jardines son una maravilla, aunque seguro nada comparado a su hogar.

Magnolia es famosa por sus jardines ciertamente, eran la adoración de mi madre y de mi difunta esposa, ahora mis hijas se hacen cargo de ellos, si un día puede visitarla con su esposa, estaremos encantados de recibirlos.

Le agradezco la atención, sin embargo, primero deberé encontrar una esposa. – le dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

Seguro un hombre joven y rico como usted, además de apuesto no batallará en encontrar una, debe haber toda una fila mujeres dispuestas a tomar el papel.

El problema no es encontrar candidatas, sino encontrar a la correcta. – le respondió Albert con una sonrisa cordial.

Ese siempre es el problema señor Andrew. Dígame, ¿la razón de su visita, son negocios?

Albert se sorprendió un poco de la pregunta directa, pero no lo mostró, simplemente sonrió.

Puede usted estar seguro, mi querido señor que tiene a su disposición todos nuestros contactos y opciones de negocios.

Le agradezco señor Andrew, pero no me parece conveniente iniciar nuevos negocios en la situación actual de las cosas. ¿Debo entender entonces que esta es una visita de placer?

Ha sido un placer conocer a su familia, y la verdadera razón de mi visita no debe sorprenderle, he quedado prendado de su hija, y vengo a pedir su mano.

¿Su mano? -John White-Sloane alzó una ceja, el yankee iba más en serio de lo que pensaba.

Sí señor White-Sloane, quiero casarme con su hija, como seguro ya lo sabe, soy jefe de una de las familias más importantes del país, nuestros recursos alcanzan y sobran para darle a Candice la vida de princesa a la que seguro está acostumbrada, pero, además, será amada y respetada por mí y por mí familia.

Hijo, no puede usted pensar que en verdad obtendrá mi permiso para casarse con mi hija, ¿o sí? – le dijo John en modo condescendiente.

No hay otra razón por la que esté aquí señor.

Pues lamento decepcionarlo, el matrimonio de mi hija con usted es algo simplemente imposible.

¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Por las razones obvias, señor Andrew, usted es un yankee y nosotros sudistas, nuestras costumbres y las de ustedes son muy distintas, casar a mi hija con un yankee sería la deshonra social para mi familia, no puedo someter a mi hija a ser desarraigada de su tierra y su hogar.

Me pareció escuchar que su forma de pensar era distinta a los prejuicios sociales, basta con ver la forma en la que ha educado a sus hijas. – le dijo Albert a forma de halago.

Agradezco su buena opinión, pero, aunque quisiera aplicar esos puntos de vista al matrimonio de mi hija me resultaría imposible, ya que ella está comprometida con alguien, seguro lo mencionó el día de ayer durante su conversación en la terraza.

Nuestro intercambio fue breve, pero no mencionó que tuviese un compromiso.

Como verá señor Andrew, mi hija no es una mujer libre, me siento honrado por su interés, pero mi respuesta definitiva es no, y no hace falta que me mencione todas las posibles formas en la que una alianza de nuestras familias pudiese resultar conveniente, soy plenamente consciente del poder que la familia Andrew tiene, y de que su riqueza es amplia, así que no intente convencerme por ese lado, lo lamento, pero mi respuesta es definitiva.

Lamento mucho que esa sea su decisión, por supuesto que espero que entienda que seguiré intentando.

Y espero que usted comprenda que como padre tengo derecho a velar por el bienestar, honor y felicidad de mi hija. – le respondió White-Sloane poniéndose de pie y dando por terminada la entrevista de manera tácita.

Albert estrechó la mano de John y salió del lugar con la frente en alto, sabiendo que haría lo que fuese necesario por enamorar a esa mujer. Pretendió abordar el carruaje que esperaba por él e irse, seguro de que John tenía seguridad por todos lados se mantuvo vigilante a una distancia prudente tratando de encontrar la forma de acercarse a ella, y de pronto supo cómo debía hacerlo.

Al poco rato la vio venir, iba acompañada de su hermano y su hermana, caminaba un par de pasos detrás de sus hermanos, parecía distraída, como si buscara a alguien, vestía un elegante y sencillo vestido de calle color ciruela e iba arropada con finas pieles, el corazón de Albert se aceleró, tan solo de verla.

Un niño se acercó a ella con un enorme ramo de flores, como si ofreciera venderlas, Candy le dio unas monedas y el chiquillo le entregó una nota junto con las flores, siguieron de largo, y Albert esperó unos 15 minutos hasta que la vio reaparecer en la puerta, iba seguida de su nana, una mujer alta y fuerte, con porte altanero, de raza africana pura, caminaba acompañando a su señora con fiereza, Albert estaba seguro de que la mujer haría lo que fuera por disuadir a quien osara ponerse en su camino, ellas se dirigieron al parque, y él pretendió tropezar con ellas.

Señorita White-Sloane. – le dijo él mientras elevaba su sombrero a manera de saludo y tomaba su enguantada mano para besarla. Candy sintió la electricidad correr por su cuerpo ante el contacto de la cálida mano que aún a través de los guantes irradiaba calor en su toque.

Señor Andrew. – le dijo ella con una inesperada calma, cuando la realidad era que sentía como si quisiera salirse de su piel.

¿Me permite acompañarla en su paseo? -preguntó él galantemente al tiempo que le ofrecía su brazo.

Por supuesto. – Candy se aferró al brazo del caballero mientras Nana Pony caminaba unos pasos detrás de ellos de manera vigilante, no solo a ellos, sino a sus alrededores para evitar que alguno de los guardias de la familia los viese, se adentraron en una parte llena de frondosos árboles que los cubrían de la vista de todos, mientras la nana se quedaba afuera haciendo guardia.

Albert la llevó hasta una banca y se sentó a su lado, mientras tomaba una de sus manos y extendía la otra para levantar el velo que la cubría y ver sus hermosos ojos, el pómulo hinchado y levemente amoratado lo hicieron enfurecer.

¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – preguntó con voz casi fría.

Charles, ayer en la noche estaba furioso… señor Andrew…- Candy advirtió que él estaba muy enojado, pero por alguna razón su enojo no le produjo temor, sino seguridad, seguridad de que a su lado, nada malo podría pasarle, y de que ni Charles, ni nadie podría atreverse a ponerle una mano encima si él estaba con ella. Su voz era suave con al fin habló.

Albert, ¿puedes llamarme Albert? – preguntó con dulzura.

Albert. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa que le robó el aliento.

Candy, ¿puedo llamarte Candy? – el tono íntimo que usó para pronunciar su nombre y para pedir su permiso la hizo ruborizar.

Puedes. – accedió ella con voz entrecortada por la emoción, mientras él en un arrebato de alegría besaba su mano profundamente.

Sé que te parecerá una locura, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, me he enamorado, de manera inexplicable, y lo único que deseo es pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. – La confesión de él la llenó de valor, y con voz temblorosa confesó algo que una dama no debería confesar a un casi desconocido.

Albert, tampoco sé que me ha pasado, nunca he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti, todo el día estuve esperando, una nota, verte, encontrarte de casualidad en la calle, recordando lo que se siente bailar contigo, tu aroma…mi corazón late por ti, se acelera de una forma inexplicable, te anhelo… y quisiera que este momento no termine nunca.

Preciosa, yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, te juro que te protegeré, que te haré feliz, nada te pasará, lo que sea que tengamos que enfrentar lo enfrentaremos juntos. – le dijo él acariciando su mejilla.

Papá…

Lo sé, he hablado con tu padre, y él me ha dicho que estás comprometida…

No lo estoy, o al menos yo no estoy de acuerdo en estarlo. – le dijo ella con pena bajando la mirada, no era propio estar a solas con un hombre, no era propio que la tuviese tomada de la mano, ni que acariciara suavemente su pómulo.

Candy, lo que te voy a pedir es muy atrevido, quisiera hacer las cosas distintas, pedí permiso de cortejarte, de que fueras mi esposa, pero me ha sido negado. Lo único que me queda es que pedir que tengas compasión de mí, y esperes, no dudes que insistiré y encontraré la forma de conquistarte, de que me aceptes, y que tu padre también lo haga, ¿Qué dices? - mil y un pensamientos giraban en su mente, ¿esperar? ¿esperar a que? ¿A que su padre la casara con Neal? Decidió arriesgarse hablar con el corazón en la mano.

Albert… yo… no puedo esperar…

¿Te casarás con tu prometido?

No hay nada que yo pueda decir o hacer para impedirlo… en realidad si hay algo, aunque si lo hago, ya no seré digna de ser la esposa de nadie respetable, y quiero hacerlo, estoy decidida.

¿De qué hablas princesa?

Voy a huir, esta misma noche, no regresaré al sur, si eso significa casarme con un hombre al que no amo. – le dijo ella desafiante, esperando un reproche. – Albert besó la parte interna de su muñeca y suspiró.

Cásate conmigo. – le dijo él con voz grave.

Albert, no tendré una dote, mi familia me repudiará…

Eso no me importa, solo quiero tenerte a ti, cuidarte, hacerte feliz, ponerte a salvo, ¿Qué dices?

Debo regresar. – dijo ella poniéndose nerviosamente de pie.

¿Candy?

Albert… - ella no dijo más porque en un movimiento impulsivo y sorpresivo él la atrajo y besó sus labios con dulce arrebato. Para ella era su primer beso, y sintió como las fuerzas escapaban, mientras la firmeza de él parecía apabullante y tierna a la vez. -

Di que sí, huyamos de una vez. – le suplicó él.

Mi padre nos perseguiría. – trataba de ver las cosas don lógica, hacer lo correcto, pensar.

No me importa, una vez casados no puede hacerte nada. – su voz era tan convincente, su propuesta tan tentadora.

Temo por ti. – confesó ella, pensando en los guardaespaldas de su padre y en Charles.

No debes temer, se defenderme, ¿Qué dices? – le respondió él con intrepidez.

Ella ensayó a besarlo, primero con timidez, y después con pasión, Albert sabía que haría lo que fuera por ella.

Debo regresar al hotel, si huimos ahora, será más fácil que nos den alcance, además debo despedirme de Patty.

Te espero esta noche, aquí mismo, huiremos de noche y eso nos dará horas de ventaja, ¿qué dices? ¿Hoy a las 11?

Sí. – le respondió ella con una sonrisa enorme, dejando que él la besara una vez más, renuentemente deshicieron el abrazo, y Candy caminó de regreso al Astor House, su nana la seguía, y Candy sabía que la buena mujer le era totalmente fiel, tal como lo había sido a su madre.

Nana…

No lo digas niña, ya lo sé, he visto como lo has mirado, y como te ha mirado él a ti.

¿Me acompañarás?

Juré a tu madre nunca dejarlas solas, ni a ti ni a la niña Patty, te acompañaré a encontrarlo, pero no iré contigo, tú tendrás quien te cuide y mi niña Patricia no. –

Nana, padre enfurecerá. –

No será la primera vez, y esta negra aún puede aguantar muchas cosas, vamos, quita esa sonrisa del rostro, y cúbrete bien, debes actuar con normalidad.

Él tiempo pareció transcurrir con tortuosa lentitud, Candy apenas pudo probar bocado, todos se retirarían temprano, ya que emprenderían el camino de regreso a casa a primera hora, debían estar en la estación a las 6.

Candy se acercó a su padre, lo abrazó y besó su mejilla, lo amaba, a pesar de que por primera vez era consciente de que su padre no era perfecto, no podía evitar amarlo, había sido un buen padre, un padre amoroso, cálido, que la idolatraba, y una parte de ella se debatía entre hacer lo que le correspondía y seguir a su corazón, pero sin querer su padre le dio la respuesta.

Buenas noches, hija, espero que hayas comprado todo lo que deseaste.

Sí, padre, gracias por tu generosidad.

¿También los materiales para tu ajuar? – Candy y Patty habían estado emocionadas de hacer crecer sus ajuares, todo aquello que llevarían con ellas cuando se casaran, para adornar su hogar, tal como era la tradición el ajuar de ellas había comenzado a ser preparado amorosamente por su madre y sus abuelas en cuanto ellas nacieron, y ahora que ellas habían muerto, John se aseguraba de que sus hijas hicieran adiciones a él en cada viaje que hacían, pero ahora ese ajuar no representaba un sueño sino una pesadilla.

Sí padre.

Mandé a hacer una vajilla con el monograma tuyo y de Neal, ya la verás, ahora ve a descansar.

¿Mío y de Neal?

Es un hecho que te casarás con él solo aún no hay una fecha. – le dijo él sin emoción.

Candy lo vio sorprendida, bajó los ojos en un gesto sumiso y respondió.

Como tú digas padre, permitió que besara su mejilla y entró a su cuarto, buscó ropas prácticas y abrigadoras, se cambió y esperó a que diera la hora, se movió en silencio y besó a Patty en la mejilla.

Candy…

No llores, Patty.

No quiero perderte hermanita, temo por ti, y por mí, dudo que si padre me interroga podré permanecer callada, no soy valiente, ni fuerte como tú.

Por supuesto que lo eres Patty, por favor…

Candy, te amo, pero sabes que soy una miedosa.

No debes temer por mí, él es un hombre bueno.

También creíamos que padre y nuestros hermanos lo eran.

Patty, mi corazón me dice que hago lo correcto, y si me quedo me casarán con Neal Leagan, tu misma escuchaste a Padre.

Lo sé, temo a quien escogerán para mí, o que tal vez decidan casarme a mí con él una vez que tú te hayas ido. – Patty lloraba desconsoladamente y él corazón de Candy se estremeció al verla así, se preguntó si sería posible llevarla con ellos, pero, mientras que ella se podía casar con Albert, llevar a Patty con ellos era secuestro, debía ser inteligente.

Patty, te juro que iré por ti, encontraré la forma de ayudarte, solo ahora debo hacerlo sin ti, una vez casada con Albert podré hacer que las cosas cambien, te lo juro.

¿Estás segura?

Sí, te amo Patricia, y te juro que seremos felices.

Ambas hermanas se estrecharon con fuerza, después Candy seguida de Nana Pony lograron escabullirse hasta el helado viento de la ciudad, caminaron presurosas, atentas a no ser seguidas.

Llegaron al claro y esperaron, las campanas de una iglesia anunciaron las 11, el tiempo pasó y se hizo más frío, de pronto eran las 12, la calle estaba desierta y oscura, apenas iluminada con las luces de gas de los faroles, Candy se preguntaba que podía haber sucedido con Albert, ¿se habría arrepentido? ¿Le habría pasado algo?

De pronto las ruedas de un carruaje se escucharon a lo lejos, Candy sonrió, abrazó a su nana y por impulso se acercó al carruaje, el corazón de ella no podía más, se imaginaba lo felices que sería, y las veces que le pediría que la besara, se imaginaba conociendo nuevos lugares, viviendo en el norte…

El carruaje se detuvo frente a ella, Candy sonrió y se dirigió hasta él con premura, la puerta se abrió, y ahí estaba él, el aliento se le cortó a Candy y su corazón comenzó a latir aún más fuerte que antes. Su vida estaba a punto de dar un giro de 180 grados.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola, me disculpo profusamente, sé que prometí dos esta semana, pero, ha sido imposible, semana de festival de la escuela (donde no solo soy mamá, sino también tengo que montar el número artístico de mis alumnos), posada de las niñas, semana de exámenes y por lo tanto de asesorías ( lo que significa salir después de las 4 y llegar a casa alrededor de las cinco cuando más temprano a seguir siendo, madre, esposa y tristemente ama de casa), visitas familiares, trabajo, juntas, etc… estoy agotada, pero feliz de haber terminado este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Con toda honestidad pretendía terminar en diez capítulos, pero, la historia ha tomado vida propia, y ni de chiste terminaré en diez capítulos, habrá más navidades en la trama, ya que esa sigue siendo la idea original, pero Aunque todo me Falte se niega a ser una historia corta.**

 **Espero que disfruten acompañarme en este viaje inesperado, sepan que terminaré RAA y en su momento YNTE, no pretendo dejar todo en pausa, pero también suplico paciencia, a veces quiero hacer más de lo que me es posible.**

 **Un abrazo, disfruten de sus familias, de los tiempos de descanso, recordemos que lo más importante no es lo material, sino todos aquellos a quienes amamos.**

 **Cam, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo de que me acompañes nuevamente en una aventura de Candy y Albert.**

 **KeyAg**

 **Aunque todo me falte. 5**

¡Anthony! – exclamó Candy con sorpresa al ver a su hermano en vez de a Albert en el carruaje.

Sube. –ordenó él en voz tranquila.

No. – dijo ella mientras intentaba salir corriendo, pero él le dio alcance en un par de zancadas.

Candy, sube al carruaje, por favor. – el tono suplicante en su voz no pasó desapercibido, y aunque Candy amaba a Anthony más que a sus otros dos hermanos, esta vez no podía obedecer.

No, no quiero regresar, no voy a regresar. – había determinación en su voz, y eso le causó temor a Anthony.

Explícame, dime que esperabas, ¿por él? – Anthony preguntó directa y comprensivamente tratando de entender.

Sí… - confesó ella con la voz cargada de lágrimas, Anthony la miró a los ojos con compasión, y preguntó quedamente.

¿Desde qué hora?

Eso no importa. – Candy se encogió de hombros delatando que hacía tiempo que esperaba.

Claro que importa, dime la hora en la que quedó de llegar. – la pregunta era certera, firme, directa.

A las 11… - confesó ella, viéndolo directamente, de pronto se le ocurrió que los ojos de Anthony eran muy parecidos a los de Albert, el color era el mismo, y había una mirada cálida en ellos.

Candy, él no va a venir, ha pasado más de una hora. – bondadosamente Anthony tomó su mano con la intención de conducirla al carruaje.

Él vendrá. – rebatió ella con pasión.

Candy, papá va a descubrir que no estás, y el castigo será terrible, por ahora, solo lo sé yo, Patty se preocupó porque Nana Pony no había regresado, me lo contó todo y me envió a buscarla, esperaba no encontrarte, pero si él no ha venido, quiere decir que no lo hará, así que regresemos. – el intento de persuadirla era contundente.

¡No! Tal vez algo se le atravesó… tal vez yo entendí mal…– le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, Anthony la abrazó e intentó tranquilizarla.

Bien, te propongo un trato, esperaremos juntos en el carruaje, hasta las 2, sí él no llega para entonces regresarás conmigo, si llega, te dejaré ir con él, a pesar de que me duela que estés a punto de deshonrarte. Está helando, no puedes estar esperando al pie de la calle, y la nana se puede enfermar, vamos, suban, cuando él venga, yo llevaré a nana de regreso.

¿Juras que me dejarás ir? – nunca había existido desconfianza entre ellos, pero ante la realidad de las últimas 24 horas Candy no podía evitar dudar.

Sí, te juro que lo haré, pero no esperaré más de las 2, un hombre interesado en una mujer no la haría esperar ni un minuto, hubiese llegado antes. -

No sabes si algo le sucedió. – lo defendió ella.

Sé lo fácil que es para una mujer perder su reputación, y él también, eso me basta para saber que un hombre que ama a una mujer, jamás la expondría de esta manera.

Candy no replicó y abordó el carruaje junto con Nana Pony, la tortuosa espera comenzó, los minutos parecían escurrirse lentamente, o simplemente detenerse, negándose a correr, el campanario anunció la una, y una eternidad después las dos de la mañana, habían esperado en silencio, la mente de Candy desbocada en un millón de posibilidades, furiosa, apenada, asustada, dolida, toda la gama de emociones negativas se mezclaban dentro de ella como pinturas multicolores bajo la lluvia, a las 2 Anthony le hizo una seña al cochero para que avanzara, el crujir de las ruedas en la nieve y las pisadas de los caballos rompieron el silencio, llegaron en completo mutismo a sus habitaciones, Candy fue directo a su habitación ausente de todo lo que le rodeaba, parecía una autómata, él no había llegado, tal como Anthony le había dicho un hombre enamorado no la hubiese hecho esperar.

Anthony la observó alejarse con el corazón desgarrado ante el evidente dolor de ella, culpable, molesto, pero sobre todo preocupado, dio la media vuelta y entró a su habitación a intentar lograr algunas horas de sueño.

Los mil y un escenarios posibles venían a la mente de Candy, tal vez algo le había sucedido, por un momento temió que su padre le hubiese hecho algo, pero, todo estaba tranquilo y en paz, se metió bajo las cobijas y permitió que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos hasta quedar dormida, las emociones, el agotamiento, el dolor, todo se conjugaba para darle un misericordioso descanso.

Soñó que esperaba por él, que lo veía pasar a su lado en medio de la bruma, lo llamaba, pero él no volteaba, lo soñó con alguien más, contándole sobre la ingenua muchachilla sureña que le había creído sus palabras de amor.

Había sido una estúpida, en creer en un extraño, y ahora estaba atrapada de nuevo. La mañana llegó demasiado pronto, y la familia emprendió el regreso, en el tren Candy decidió no salir de su camarote, y apenas probó bocado, cuando al fin divisó Charleston lo único que quería era llegar a Magnolia, su casa.

Parecía que todo había sucedido como en un sueño, y a diario se preguntaba si era real lo que había vivido, si en realidad había conocido a un hombre tan perfectamente guapo, además de que su corazón se debatía entre suspirar por él y odiarlo por haberse burlado de ella.

Una semana después de haber llegado a Magnolia su padre la llamó a su despacho y ella se dirigió allá tranquilamente, se había perdido de muchas comidas y desayunos, apenas se levantaba a cumplir con sus obligaciones, y después desaparecía en su habitación, no se le apetecía nada que no fuese dormir, e incluso había perdido peso, los vestidos le quedaban algo holgados, y la piel de su rostro estaba tensa sobre los pómulos. Llamó a la puerta del despacho de su padre descuidadamente, su mente ausente, su corazón hecho trizas, a sus 16, casi 17 años nunca antes se había enamorado, y ahora que por fin había sucedido, su corazón estaba hecho trizas, había un nudo en su estómago, y su mente no podía concentrarse en nada por más de un par de minutos. Si su madre hubiese estado a su lado le habría podido ayudar a sortear las vicisitudes del primer amor, ese que ahora le cortaba la respiración y la hacía caer en el pozo de la desesperación.

Tal vez para alguien más experimentado que ella, todo pasaría como una tontería, después de todo, apenas y lo había conocido, pero el primer amor, es arrebatado, pasional, no entiende razones, ni lógicas, ya que ha sido alimentado por las ilusiones, las fantasías, el idealismo y la ansiosa espera, así Candy caminaba por la vida con el corazón destrozado y un sinnúmero de preguntas sin respuesta en su mente.

Escuchó que su padre le permitía pasar, posó su delicada mano en el dorado pomo de la pesada puerta de caoba y la escuchó crujir mientras la abría.

Su padre estaba de pie cerca de la chimenea, tenía un fino vaso de cristal cortado en la mano en dónde aún quedaban dos dedos de bourbon, Candy no lo había pensado, pero apenas y había cruzado palabra con su padre desde la noche en que había tratado de escapar, y ahora viéndolo ahí, parado, de pronto un escalofrío involuntario recorrió su cuerpo.

¿Me mandaste llamar padre? – las melodiosas notas de su voz resonaron en la habitación.

Sí, toma asiento Candice. – no era raro que su padre fuese formal, pero había algo distinto en su tono.

Candy obedeció y volteó su mirada a él, John la observó, hermosa, tan parecida a su difunta esposa, que tal vez por eso era por lo que terminaba siendo demasiado suave con ella, era su hija predilecta, pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos, y era tiempo de que Candice aprendiera de una vez por todas cómo funcionaba la vida en realidad, aunque eso le costara por un tiempo su relación con su hija, pero estaba seguro que a la vuelta del tiempo, ella entendería que todo lo hacía por amor. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y le comunicó la decisión que había pospuesto ya por más tiempo del conveniente.

Candice, he tomado una decisión, te casarás con Neal Leagan, esperaremos un par de meses después de la boda de Charles con Anne, así que debemos planear tu fiesta de compromiso, puedes pedir lo que desees, por supuesto tienes carta libre para gastar lo que quieras, tienes un mes para planearla.

Padre… lo siento, pero, no lo haré. – le dijo ella poniéndose de pie, pensando ingenuamente que podía decir que no, y que su padre simplemente lo aceptaría.

Candice, no es una pregunta, es una orden, y como tú padre tengo el derecho a decirte lo que debes hacer, ahora bien, o aceptas mis términos o te caso la semana siguiente sin pompa o ceremonia. – le dijo él con la mirada más seria que hubiese visto ella en su vida. -

La gente murmuraría. – le dijo ella tratando de apelar al sentido común de su padre y así ganar algo de tiempo, curiosamente precisamente ese juego de palabras fue el que terminó por hacer explotar a John White-Sloane.

¿La gente murmuraría? Ahora resulta que te importa el buen nombre de tu familia. – le contestó con tono amargo, la realidad era que su intento de escape, le había herido.

Siempre me ha importado. – le respondió ella con esos enormes ojos suyos llenos de inocencia.

¡Mentirosa! – el súbito exabrupto la asustó, y él moderó su voz de nuevo, un caballero no perdía los estribos de esa manera frente a una dama. - Eres una mentirosa, que cree que puede salirse con la suya, que piensa que puede actuar como una cualquiera y que no tendrá consecuencias. – la contundencia de sus palabras caló en el corazón de Candy.

No sé de qué hablas padre. – musitó ella bajando la mirada, John se acercó hasta dónde estaba sentada y se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

¿No sabes de lo que hablo? No pensaste en tu reputación cuando bailaste dos piezas seguidas con el yankee, no pensaste en las murmuraciones cuando saliste con él al balcón sin chaperona, y tampoco pensaste en ello cuando te encontraste con él en el parque, y menos cuando decidiste que te fugarías con él… - la blanca tez de su padre se había vuelto roja, no había levantado la voz, pero era evidente que estaba furioso. - pequeña embustera, sabes que me tienes prendado, que te adoro porque eres el vivo retrato de tu madre, pero, no eres tu madre, la única mujer de capaz de conseguir de mi lo que fuera era ella, y no permitiré que nos deshonres, por tu propio bien, por tu buen nombre debo protegerte de tu propia estupidez…

¿Lo sabías? – Candy no podía creer que él estaba al tanto y que había esperado todo ese tiempo para hablar con ella al respecto.

Claro que lo sé, lo sé todo, y si no he dicho nada hasta ahora fue por compasión, compasión porque al final del día sin importar cuanta educación les di, sigues siendo una mujercita tonta que se deja llevar por sus emociones, que no piensa, y solo necesita de un hombre apuesto que le hablé bien para hacerse la fácil. ¿Dime, que pensabas hacer una vez que él te desechara? ¿Cómo ibas a volver a casa? ¿quieres terminar tus días en un convento? ¿Acaso crees que permitiré que tu belleza se marchite entre cuatro paredes y rezos?

No soy una chiquilla ingenua, él me pidió que me casara con él. – le dijo ella levantando la barbilla con soberbia. Por una fracción de segundo John estuvo orgulloso de su hija, aún con todo en contra erigía su barbilla desafiantemente.

Jajajajaja, mi niña, eres una ingenua, supongamos que él hubiera llegado, que yo hubiese permitido que se fugaran y que él se hubiera casado contigo, ¿has pensado en lo que seguía? – preguntó con suavidad, riéndose de ella, como se ríe de un pequeño que cree que puede comerse el mundo a mordidas.

Hubiésemos tratado de ser felices…. – balbuceó ella, John le sonrió con ternura mezclada en su cínica sonrisa.

Felices… un hombre como él no puede tener una mujer deshonrada por esposa, ¿Qué crees que hubiese dicho su familia? La altanera señora Elroy Andrew jamás hubiese aceptado que su sobrino favorito se casara con una esclavista sureña, y tú en su mundo no hubieses sido más que un espectáculo de circo dime, ¿Qué sería de tus hijos? Tal vez me dirás que no serían bastardos, pero el estigma de haber huido con un hombre, sin el permiso de tu padre, de deshonrar a tu familia de esa manera, ese estigma jamás podrías borrarlo, tus hijos serían parias sociales, tan rechazados como los mulatos, tú serías una mujer que estuvo dispuesta a revolcarse con un hombre sin honor, y él, él estaría casado con una puta. – Candy contuvo el aliento ante las duras palabras de su padre.

Tal vez Neal Leagan no me quiera, ahora que ya no soy digna. – le dijo volteando el rostro.

John la tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a verlo.

Escúchame bien, nadie debe enterarse, porque sí Leagan pide prueba de tu virginidad se la concederé, y a ningún hombre le gusta saber que su esposa no es casta. – la mirada de su padre era amenazante.

Yo no… - intentó explicar ella ruborizándose.

Lo sé, se hubiese muerto si se hubiera atrevido a tocarte. – le dijo relajando su agarre.

¿Le hiciste algo? – preguntó de pronto asustada ante la posibilidad de que la ausencia de Albert no hubiese sido un evento fortuito, o un testimonio de su indiferencia a ella, sino más bien, producto de la intervención de su padre.

Candice, el yankee no llegó, porque es una criatura sin honor, es un yankee después de todo, aunque rico, poderoso y buen mozo, no puede negar sus orígenes, así como tú no puedes negar los tuyos. No necesité intervenir para ello, quería jugar contigo, apuntarse una conquista más, lo logró, le diste lo que quería, una ingenua bobalicona con quien jugar y dejaste de ser interesante, así funcionamos los hombres, hija, deberías aprenderle algo a tu futura cuñada.

No me casaré con Leagan. – le respondió Candy regresando al punto central de la conversación para ella.

Bien, entonces, creo que hay algo que te hará cambiar de parecer, sígueme. - le dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando la fusta de su caballo.

No estoy vestida para montar.

No necesitarás hacerlo, vamos. – le dijo ofreciéndole su brazo con gélida cortesía.

Candy caminó junto a su padre en silencio, preguntándose a dónde iban, pero sin atreverse a emitir palabra, llegaron hasta el área de esclavos domésticos, ahí, en el patio central habían puesto un grueso madero que serviría de poste, Candy nunca lo había visto, pero su aspecto recio y casi macabro produjo un vacío en su interior, los esclavos estaban reunidos, y John hizo una seña al capataz de los campos, quien trajo del brazo a una alta figura que al principio Candy no pudo identificar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quién era su garganta se cerró.

Átala. – dijo John al hombre con parquedad.

El hombre procedió a humillar a la orgullosa mujer negra de cuyos labios no había salido una sola palabra o lágrima jalando la cuerda que ataba sus manos y haciéndola tropezar, nana Pony era una mujer recia de mediana edad, orgullosa de haber sido criada toda su vida como empleada de la casa, de haber sido compañera de juegos de la madre de Candice y de haber formado parte de la dote de la antigua señora, nunca había convivido con los esclavos de los campos, y jamás en su vida le habían azotado, incluso ahora frente a la cruel realidad, no iba a perder su dignidad. El tirón a la cuerda la hizo tropezar y caer de bruces sobre la tierra, incapaz de meter las manos, el hombretón negro la ató al tronco y rasgó su vestido para dejar su espalda descubierta sin ceremonia alguna.

Padre… - le dijo Candice con horror y lágrimas en los ojos, apenas capaz de emitir palabra.

Quiero que te quede completamente claro, conmigo no se juega, y siempre cobro mis cuentas, esta esclava, olvidó que yo soy su señor, y que le encomendé lo más precioso que tengo en esta vida, mis hijas, así, que lo justo es que sea castigada.

Padre, ella solo… - Candy no sabía que decir, la brutalidad de la situación la rebasaba.

Calla, no permitiré que te deshonres. – le dijo al oído tomándola del codo y poniendo en su mano la fusta que había tomado de su despacho.

Candy lo miró horrorizada.

No, yo no… - balbuceó ella.

Serán diez azotes si se los das tú, la realidad es que tú misma mereces una tunda, pero no voy a marcar tu cuerpo, no es propio, y además Leagan no te aceptaría.

No voy a azotarla, y no me casaré con Leagan, no soy de tu propiedad, no soy una esclava a la que puedas vender. – le dijo ella desafiándolo con apenas un hilo de voz frente al capataz y a los esclavos reunidos dejando caer la fusta. John la tomó, y se la extendió al capataz sin siquiera inmutarse.

Bien, entonces serán treinta, de mano de Baptiste. – le dijo dándole la fusta al gigante negro que la tomó.

Padre… no… - suplicó ella fervientemente dejándose caer de rodillas frente a él.

Te pones de rodillas por una negra. – Espetó su padre con desprecio -creo que debes aprender sobre dignidad, así que dime 10 tuyos, o 30 de Baptiste.

Candy vio al hombre con corazón de piedra que tenía frente a ella y se preguntó quién era y que había hecho con su padre, o más bien que tan ciega e ingenua había sido hasta entonces.

Enderezó los hombros y extendió una mano temblorosa para tomar la fusta, sabiendo que no era una amenaza en vano, y que diez azotes de su delicada mano serían muchísimo menos dolorosos que los provenientes de las fuertes y rudas manos de Baptiste.

Caminó al poste sin saber qué hacer, su padre se puso tras de ella y le dijo.

Te enseñaré como se hace. – tomó el brazo donde ella sostenía la fusta y con fuerza la hizo descargar el primer golpe dejando una marca sanguinolenta en la espalda de la esclava.

Candy contuvo el aliento, mientras las lágrimas escocían sus pupilas y su garganta se cerraba.

Los darás fuertes, o de nada valdrá. – le dijo John inflexible mientras se ponía a un lado de ella, Candy tomó aire, y pidió perdón mentalmente, jurando que haría lo que fuera por evitar que eso sucediera de nuevo.

Levantó el brazo y descargó el primer golpe con un grito, su estómago se revolvió, y una arcada la amenazó, descargó los tres siguientes golpes seguidos, en un afán de terminar con aquello, y después tiró la fusta poniéndose de rodillas una vez más ante su padre.

No más, padre… - suplicó.

Termina tu trabajo, o será Patricia quien tenga que hacerlo, después de todo, ella también merece un castigo. – le respondió su padre señalando a donde Patricia estaba pálida y en silencio, la habían obligado a presenciar el castigo, Charles estaba parado junto a ella observando a Candy con mirada altanera, siempre había resentido la abierta preferencia de su progenitor hacia su hermana, siendo él quien siempre había anhelado esa atención del hombre que alguna vez fue su héroe, y que hoy era un simple mortal con pies de barro.

Candy tomó la fusta, que se sentía en su mano tan pesada como el plomo, y terminó con aquello con rapidez, en cuanto hubo terminado todo a su alrededor se nubló, y por un momento pensó que terminaría por desmayarse, pero su padre la sostuvo y le dijo al oído.

Saldrás de aquí con dignidad, ya suficiente te has deshonrado poniéndote de rodillas, ordena que otra esclava la atienda, y sabe de una vez que si rehúsas a casarte con Neal la venderé como mano de obra para el campo al plantador más cruel que pueda encontrar. –

Véndeme a mí. – le dijo ella casi escupiendo las palabras.

No querida mía, tienes espíritu de mártir, pero la vida, no funciona así, haz lo que te dije, ¿o piensas dejarla ahí? –

Candy se dirigió a su nana, pero la mano firme de su padre la detuvo, a ella no le quedó más remedio que voltear al grupo de esclavas domésticas y dar la orden.

María, llévala a su cabaña y hazte cargo de ella, Martina, ven a mi habitación por medicinas, Baptiste, ayúdala a María a llevarla a su cabaña. – Los esclavos asintieron y obedecieron a su señora sin chistar.

En cuanto traspasaron el umbral y antes de permitir que ella fuera a su habitación por los ungüentos y material de curación, John la detuvo y preguntó.

¿Entonces? -

Haré la fiesta de compromiso que pides… - era difícil pronunciar las palabras, su propio reaccionaba violentamente ante su condena.

La más fastuosa que Charleston haya visto. – le ordenó su padre.

La boda de Charles… - intentó ella protestar, pero él la cortó.

No, tu fiesta de compromiso será la más fastuosa que se haya visto hasta ahora, la boda de Charles les corresponde a los Britter. Neal ha pedido permiso para visitarte.

No quiero verlo. -

Todo sería más fácil si obedecieras… - intentó John, cuyos remordimientos ante el aspecto atribulado de ella y la frialdad con la que lo trataba.

Haré la fiesta, seré tu peón, pero no quiero verlo hasta el día del compromiso, no seré la primera ni la última mujer que conoce a su futuro esposo de esa forma, yo conozco a Neal Leagan, no necesito un cortejo. – John sabía que ella se encontraba descompuesta por dentro, pero admiró el coraje y orgullo que mostró al levantar la mirada y verlo directamente a los ojos.

Bien, puedo complacerte en esto, pero Candice, te estoy observando, un error de tu parte, y no dudaré en hacerte entender cuál es tu lugar.

Candy subió pausadamente a su habitación seguida de cerca de Martina, le entregó las cosas necesarias para curar a nana Pony, dio las instrucciones necesarias y en cuanto logró quedarse sola cerró la puerta con llave, se dirigió con prisa al fino tazón de porcelana china que era su lavamanos, vaciando el escaso contenido de su estómago en él con violentas arcadas, mientras amargas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, en otro momento nana Pony hubiese estado ahí para consolarla, ahora estaba sola, la enorme habitación de pronto se le antojaba diminuta, y las paredes parecían colapsarse sobre ella.

¡Máldito yankee! – exclamó entre lágrimas, mientras desesperadamente trataba de que su corazón hiciese caso a su cabeza y lo odiara de una vez por todas, pero su testarudo corazón se negaba a obedecer.

 **Cuatro semanas después. Febrero 1861**

Candy caminó por cada habitación de Magnolia observando los suntuosos detalles que había en ella, los candelabros encendidos, las arañas de luces completamente iluminadas, las flores de invernadero poblaban el interior de la casa como si se tratase de un jardín.

La vajilla más fina, los cubiertos de oro y plata, las copas de cristal cortado, así como las más exquisitas viandas estaban preparadas, pero nada de eso importaba, ella, Candice White-Sloane, estaba muerta en vida, era una prisionera, una condenada a pena capital obligada a organizar su propia ejecución, sonreír en el proceso.

Su padre entró en ese momento y vio a su alrededor con orgullo.

Te quedó magnífico mi niña. – le dijo con cariño.

No soy una niña… debo ir a cambiarme. – John la retuvo.

¿Estarás enojada conmigo por siempre?

Has destrozado mi vida, me has vendido al mejor postor, no sé qué más esperabas padre, por supuesto que estoy enojada, y no reconozco en ti al hombre que amé, por supuesto que estoy enojada, solo que tus invitados llegarán pronto y yo aún no me arreglo, supongo que querrás que desfile por todo el salón con el extravagante vestido que trajiste de New York, y que permita que Neal me lleve de su brazo con orgullo, como si yo fuese una pieza de caza mayor que él ha atrapado por su valor y gallardía, aunque ambos sabemos que solo logró atraparme porque me ataron y he sido atrapada deshonrosamente. – le dijo haciendo ademán de soltarse.

¿No puedes entender que tu viejo padre solo quiere lo mejor para ti? – preguntó él con un tono familiarmente suave que no había utilizado desde año nuevo.

Puedo entenderlo, solo creo que mi padre últimamente no sabe que es lo mejor para mí, sin embargo, eso no importa… con permiso. – respondió ella y caminó con la frente en alto en dirección a la escalera.

John le permitió retirarse y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su hijo Anthony, sus inquisitivos ojos azules lo miraron con una mezcla de compasión y pesar

Me odia… -se quejó John

¿Esperabas otra cosa padre? - La pregunta fue pronunciada en tono neutral, los caballeros no perdían los estribos.

Esperaba que entendiera. – replicó con sinceridad, después de todo, no estaba haciendo otra cosa que lo que se esperaba de él, aquello para lo cual lo habían educado, él había tratado de crear una utopía para su familia, pero hoy, a dos años de la muerte de su amada esposa, la utopía ya no tenía sentido, ya que después de todo, la idealista y progresista había sido ella, él solo había sido un hombre locamente enamorado de su esposa.

Romperle el corazón hubiese sido suficiente, lo de nana Pony fue ir demasiado lejos, es como si te hubiesen obligado a azotar a tu propia madre, porque eso es lo que nana Pony ha sido para ella y para Patty desde que mamá murió, eso no tiene perdón. – le dijo Anthony con seriedad en su tono apacible, no había reproche, solo verdad.

Un día entenderás. -

Tal vez… pero hoy entiendo que estás vendiendo tu hija favorita a un desgraciado poco hombre que no la merece, un mequetrefe patán, famoso por la ristra de chiquillos ilegítimos que tiene producto de la violación de esclavas propias y ajenas, estoy seguro de que sabes que un par de sus bastardos corretean por Magnolia, aunque al parecer esa es la norma por aquí. – le dijo viéndolo significativamente antes de dar la estocada final. - Así que discúlpame si no encuentro motivos para compadecerte, debo subir a cambiarme. – dio media vuelta y dejó al viejo John White-Sloane solo con sus demonios, en una enorme mansión cuyos cimientos comenzaban a tambalearse bajo sus pies sin que hubiese nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Un par de horas después la música flotaba en el aire, los murmullos elegantes llenaban los rincones de Magnolia, muchos estaban ebrios de felicidad, de emoción, de expectativa, ajenos a la realidad, ciegos al hecho de que la hermosa jovencita que sonreía con dulzura y caminaba propiamente al lado de su prometido como si fuese la mujer más dichosa del mundo mientras recibía las felicitaciones de rigor, en realidad tenía el corazón destrozado, hacía días que no comía, y detestaba con todo su ser al lechuguino joven que caminaba a su lado, pavoneándose como pavorreal, en toda su gala.

Los rosados pliegues de su vestido crujían al caminar, sus diamantes brillaban a la luz de las velas, era la viva imagen de la hermosura, pero nadie sabía los horrores que pesaba el extravagante collar que se ceñía alrededor de su cuello como la soga de la horca, lo mucho que le estiraba el cabello el peinado, o que su vestido estaba tan ceñido con tal de hacer ver su cintura aún más diminuta de lo que ya era, que apenas y le permitía respirar. El cargado aroma a flores la asfixiaba, y el murmullo de la gente le había producido una jaqueca horrible.

Un vals… el mismo vals que bailara en año nuevo junto a Albert, Neal la condujo al centro de la pista, y la tomó de la cintura para guiarla con maestría, era un buen bailarín, un caballero, pero Candy sabía que era un hombre cruel, un arrogante, alguien que solo la veía como trofeo, ni una sola vez a lo largo de la noche se había dignado en preguntarle siquiera si prefería champagne o agua de tomar, solo le había dado lo que él había decidido era propio que su futura esposa tomara, tampoco había tomado en cuenta que tal vez ella estaba cansada y querría tomar algo de aire fresco, solo la había llevado a la pista una vez más, y ahora la hacía girar como muñeca de trapo al ritmo del vals. Ese era el hombre con el que se iba a casar, un narcisista sin remedio, que creía que el mundo giraba a su alrededor, y que una esposa era para ser admirada, para servirlo, para obedecerlo, pero no era su igual, y por lo tanto su opinión no importaba.

Te felicito padre, veo que tomaste la mejor decisión. – le dijo Charles mientras le extendía un vaso de Bourbon.

No bebas demás, mañana sales de viaje, pasarás un mes en La Cañada. – le respondió su padre, disfrutando la cara de sorpresa de su hijo.

¿Un mes en La Cañada? –

Sí, supongo que querrás conocer a la gente de la plantación, y hacer los arreglos necesarios en la casa para tu futura esposa.

Anne y yo…

Anne y tú vivirán en La Cañada, te harás cargo de la plantación, mientras yo así lo quiera, tal vez cuando Candice se case te permitiré regresar a Magnolia, o tal vez me casé… después de todo, este es mi hogar, y puedo hacer de él lo que quiera. – le dijo John con una sonrisa burlona, no iba a permitir que un ansioso cachorrillo de león lo desafiara abiertamente.

No …

Sabes perfectamente cuál es tu lugar, ¿o prefieres que le pida a mi gente que te lo recuerde? ahora, si me disculpas, debo ver al señor Montgomery, voy a comisionar que el anuncio de compromiso de tu hermana se publique en todos los periódicos de las ciudades importantes del norte. Charles observó a su padre alejarse, mientras la ira y el rencor lo carcomían, observó Magnolia, el suntuoso lugar sería un día suyo, juró, sin saber, que esa sería la última gran fiesta de la señorial mansión.


End file.
